My McFiction
by JayJayGinge
Summary: This is about Danny, Tom, Dougie and Harry when they're a bit older and have families. They're still in McFly of course ;) You get to see things from everyone's point of view-including their children. (I will update this as regular as possible and ;) it will get better I swear)
1. Chapter 1

_**My McFiction**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Lara's POV_

Deafening screams filled my ears to the point of bursting. Echoes of lyrics were screeched from sections of the crowd as hundreds of fans sang their hearts out; emptying their lungs of any ounces of oxygen that they had left. Excitement sparked the air and you could practically smell the hormones of many teenage girls lingering around you. My feet ached and my face was sweaty, there was an electrical buzz passing through each individual member of the crowd which only caused more havoc. What was causing this? McFly were on stage. Everyone jumped in unison as the song 'Lies' started to end. But nobody calmed down; they continued to call out for the members of McFly-Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry. Before the start of their next song, McFly decided to have a bit of playful conversation-which as usual excited the audience even more. During this interval, I turned to search for McCauley. It took me a few minutes and I began to worry that I wouldn't have a chance to check on him before the energetic jumping restarted but I spotted him. He was sat on his aunt Jazzy's shoulders; enthusiastically shouting along with the crowd of fans. But he wasn't shouting for McFly. He was shouting for his dad. An expression of pride was evident on his face as he watched his dad-Dougie Poynter-on the stage. He stopped watching Dougie long enough to beam at me. His tiny glowing smile lit up my insides. He had Dougie's smile. His hair was blond and he always insisted on having it spiked up the way he had seen it on the photos of Dougie when he had been fifteen. But his eyes were mine. They were a rich brown colour. Even though he was five, he was quite small and skinny. Again much like Dougie. Next to Jazzie and McCauley, I saw Ruthy resting in the arms of her aunt Vicky. Ruthy was staring intently at her mum-Georgia-who was stood on the other side of me. She was busy grinning up at Danny. I turned and nudged her with my elbow. She smiled at me and as I pointed towards our children, she followed my finger to see Ruthy. Immediately Ruthy seemed more content. She was Danny's daughter and had clues all over her indicating this. She had his thick, dark brown curls and blue eyes. Her face was practically made up of all Danny. Ruthy was only four and enjoyed being around her parents. Whereas McCauley-who still got nervous and shy often-was always very comfortable as long as he was with someone he trusted. At the moment he was with his aunt Jazzy, Ruthy, Vicky, a heavily pregnant Izzy, Giovanna-who was also pregnant and Giovanna's son Oliver. Oliver was seven and hadn't been allowed to join us in 'the pit' as Dougie liked to call it. 'The pit' was the floor in front of the stage where all the energetic movement took place. It sometimes did end up as a less violent version of a mosh-pit. So they were in the stands above us. We had the older kids. Evanna was next to Georgia. Evanna was Tom and Giovanna's daughter. She was twelve and was an average height for her age. Her hair was blond like Tom's but curly like her aunt Carrie's. Her eyes were big and brown like both her parents. And she had inherited Tom's singular dimple. When you looked at her, you saw Tom but evident traces of Giovanna were printed there. Next to me was Kyle. He was Harry and Izzy's son and was the oldest of the 'McKids'. He was thirteen and had a sporty build like Harry-which is probably due to his role as a rugby player on a local team. His hair is dark brown like Harry's but he had adopted the sweeping fringe style that Dougie has. His eyes are also blue and he was generally a pretty boy. As I glanced at Kyle, I saw a mixture of envy and wonder as he watched his dad perform a drum solo. Then he changed the rhythm and they began to play 'Memory Lane'. I had a soft spot for this song and even I let out an audible squeal of delight as they started singing. Georgia smiled at me, placed her arm around my shoulder and we began to sway with our arms in the air. I managed to catch Dougie's eye while he wasn't singing so he pulled a weird face and winked at me. I raised my eyebrows for a second but then giggled and winked back. I watched him in amazement. How could he pull such a ridiculous face but still look so beautiful? For the remainder of the song the crowd was quite content to just sing along calmly. Then it finished and the suspense of what their last song of the year was going to be. This was their last show for the tour this year and everyone was eager for a great ending. Dougie made eye contact with me before nodding and skipping over to Tom. The crowd laughed at him as he frolicked across the stage. He then whispered into Tom's ear. By the time he had returned to his original spot, Tom had informed Harry and Danny of which song they would play so Harry had begun to play 'Star Girl'. The fans erupted with cheers and joyous screams of delight. The whole room began to sing along and the look on Tom's face was-I had to admit-adorable.

_Kyle's POV_

Their last song had been amazing. The atmosphere had been thrilling and I had enjoyed every moment of it. But now I was trying to lead Evanna out of the crowd-who were all rushing to get out and attempt a glance at McFly. Evanna was panicking slightly as she wasn't too comfortable with the idea of pushing and shoving. So it was up to me to escape with her as quickly as possible. Lara and Georgia had instructed them to get out and head backstage because they were going to meet Giovanna and my mum-after all they were pregnant! However, my mission was proving to be a little more complicated than that. Fans had started to recognise Evanna and me so we would have to move quickly. It isn't that I dislike the fans-because I don't. It was just that I don't feel like I deserve any of the attention; I don't even do anything. Also you can get trapped if you're not careful when you stop at the wrong point to sign autographs or take photos. I could feel the space around me getting smaller and I could hear Evanna's breathing rapidly sounding unhealthier by the minute. But then I saw one of the security guards notice us and stealthily slip in next to me-so that anyone that hadn't already noticed us wouldn't suddenly realise who we were. I relaxed and Evanna's grip, which had been extremely tight, loosened around my hand.

We had made it successfully outside and had been sat in the back stage room for ten minutes before Tom and Danny burst in with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. They were laughing and swaying. Anyone else would think that they were drunk but not us-we knew that it was just how they behaved after a gig. Ruthy ran at Danny and wrapped herself around his legs. Danny beamed down at her before picking her up and swinging her around. Then Tom opened out his arms towards Danny.

"It's my turn! Now me Danny!" He laughed heartily. This made Ruthy cling tighter to her dad as he held her.

"Nooo uncle Tom. Only me!" She giggled. Danny shrugged his shoulders at Tom.

"Sorry mate you'll have to wait until later" He winked "How do you think daddy did on stage?" He asked in his deep Bolton accent.

"Oh you were really good daddy." She beamed. Then she leant in next to his ear.

"I think you was the bestest." She whispered with a cheeky grin on her cute face. Danny put her down and as she skipped back to Georgia, he pointed at his chest and mouthed 'the bestest' at Tom. I laughed along with everyone else. As they embraced their wives, Harry-my dad-jogged through the door followed by Dougie. Dougie was panting heavily and he stopped in the doorway to bend over and hold his stomach. My dad just laughed at him.

"Oh what've you done now Doug?" Lara asked with evident fondness in her voice as she tried to be stern.

"This muppet challenged me to a race." Dad chuckled as he shook his head.

"My...advice is...don't ever do...that. He...takes it..._way_...too seriously." Dougie panted, trying to recover from his lack of breath.

"Aww Doug you should know that by now." Tom rolled his brown eyes.

"Yeah but I...was just messing around. He went full...out. Super athlete mode."

"I'm a super star." Dad posed in a sprinting position before grabbing Dougie around the neck and pulling him in for a hug. I smiled at this. Their relationship was so positive. They never felt awkward or ashamed to do a_nything_ together.

_Lara's POV_

McCauley was sat on my knee, patiently waiting for Dougie to come over. He was watching his every move. So was I. I was watching his teeth appearing through his smile; the way his eyes were getting smaller as he did so; his muscles relax as Harry hugged him; the rise and fall of his chest. Everything about him was so perfect. After almost eight years I still couldn't believe that he chose me. I watched as Dougie high-fived Oliver. Then he looked around the room, searching for us. When his eyes met mine, his mouth once again opened into a huge grin. Dougie began to walk towards us. McCauley hopped off my knee and went to meet him half way. As he reached him, Dougie picked him and raised him above his head while McCauley giggled with delight.

"How's my little first-mate?" He asked in a rough pirate voice as he lowered McCauley back down to rest securely in his arms.

"I'm fine captain!" He chirped. Dougie smiled at McCauley before turning his gaze back to me. I stood up in response as he continued towards me. It felt like forever as I watched him stroll over to me but when he reached me, he used one arm to embrace me and the other to firmly keep hold of McCauley. Our faces were inches apart and I placed a warm hand on his cheek. Then he moved his head forward and bent it slightly-to reach my height-and kissed me. He was quite small but I was smaller so we were the perfect heights for each other. It was his warm, soft kiss that always made my stomach do cartwheels. I heard McCauley give a tiny gasp as we kissed in-front of him. I opened one eye to glance at him. He was smiling sweetly and had a hand covering his eyes but he was still peeking through the fingers. Then he caught me looking so he let out a cute giggle and covered his eyes properly. I closed my eyes to enjoy a few more seconds of the sweet kiss before our lips parted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Harry's POV_

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water. There were tiny droplets falling down the sides of the bottle. As I lifted it to my lips, I thought I heard someone behind me. I took out one of my earphones and whipped around on my heel to survey the room. Nobody was there. I shrugged, carefully placed the earphone back in my ear and left the room. Izzy had gone over to Tom and Gi's house so that she and Giovanna could squeal over baby clothes. She was so excited about the baby. So was I. When Kyle had been born, everyone was so delighted. He had been such a wonderful addition to our lives-even to Dougie, Tom and Danny's. But recently as he has entered the teenage years, he has started spending more time on his own or with his friends-as teenagers do. He still enjoys being around us and still communicates with us a lot, but sometimes he needs to be left alone to just be a teenager. I suppose it's even worse for him than it was for me at his age-seeing as he's been famous since birth. Even though Izzy and I understand, we still feel slightly useless and alone when he doesn't need us. We've spent twelve years caring for him but about a year ago we realised that he wanted to be more independent so he won't let us do much for him. And we've had trouble adjusting. He still always asks for me to join him for drumming sessions though. I took a sip from my water as I sat down on the couch. It felt like a thick layer of ice was coating my throat. Suddenly there was a pair of slim hands covering my eyes. My body stiffened and I clenched my muscles; ready to pounce. Then Izzy's silky quiet voice whispered:

"Guess who..." Her breath tickled my ear and I relaxed. But then I twisted around and pulled her gently onto my lap for a soft hug. She leant into my chest as I wrapped my strong arms around her.

"I thought you were with Gi?" I asked as I lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I was but Evanna had an open choir rehearsal and she wanted Tom and Gi to go."

"Oh I was hoping for something like 'I was but I missed you too much so I came home to cuddle you for the rest of forever'." I teased.

"You're just a big softie!" Izzy exclaimed as she nuzzled my neck. "And that does sound nice. But I need to make tea."

"Well I like pizza." I stated with a hopeful smile.

"Well I like _Robin Hood_: _Prince of Thieves_." She responded with a grin.

"Those sound like the makings of a great evening. I'll get Kyle, you call for pizza."

Izzy stood up with a hand placed lovingly on her baby bump. Then I stood up as well, wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my head on her right shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She turned her head and pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

I then released her and headed for the stairs. I hopped up every step heading for Kyle's bedroom. He was definitely in there. I could hear his drums. Ever since he was three, I have been teaching him how to play them. He took to it like a natural, full of passion for this hobby. He also receives guitar lessons from Tom occasionally. I knocked three times on his door with my knuckles. I heard a faint 'come in' over the thunder of the bass drum. As I entered I saw Kyle sat on his stool. He had paused to listen to me. His double bed was in the centre of the room with a black duvet and a bedside table on either side. His carpet was a deep orange. In the far left corner-opposite the door-sat his drum set and guitar. Next to that he had a stereo and several racks of CDs piled up in a messy alphabetical order. Then in the far right corner, he had his wardrobe. It wasn't a walk-in wardrobe but it was built into the wall so that it didn't stick out. He also had a desk with his laptop and multiple sports trophies-most of them for rugby. There was a bookshelf next to the wardrobe but it didn't hold many books as he wasn't a frequent reader; it mainly held DVDs. As for his wall, it was hardly visible due to all the posters and pictures smothering it. But I knew that it was painted a chocolate brown underneath it all. He had photographs of friends, concerts, family, the rugby team and other events that were important to him. The posters consisted of _Blink 182_-which Dougie had got him into, _The Script_, _Lawson_, _Coldplay, Train, The Beetles_-my influence-and of course _McFly._ His floor also played host to several empty plates that were in need of cleaning.

"What it is dad?" He asked curiously.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to watch _Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves_ with us. We're ordering pizza.

"Ok that sounds great. I'll be down in a minute." He put his drum sticks down on his shelf that was above his bed.

"Yeah but when you come down, don't forget those." I pointed to the empty plates that were scattered across the floor. He nodded sheepishly as I left the room and headed back downstairs.

_Evanna's POV_

I stared out at the small audience. I could feel my face burning but I tried to ignore it. The whole point of me joining choir was so that I could try to get over my stage-fright. It was only a small case of it but I was still determined to get over it. Most people would have been over it if they were in my shoes since I've been famous since birth-being a 'McKid' and everything-but I just couldn't. Instead of thinking about my blushing face, I searched for my family. I found them and focused on their faces. My dad, mum, brother and auntie were here even though this was just another practise. I had only asked for my parents to come but I didn't mind when the others wanted to join us. The final song had just ended and the small crowd of dedicated family members were clapping. Sat a few rows in-front of my family, I saw a boy that I didn't recognise. He looked about my age but he couldn't go to my school as I would know him if he did. He had thick light brown hair that just about swept into his eyes and went half-way down his neck before stopping. His eyes were strangely captivating as they were dark blue but I could easily spot them from here because they shone brightly considering they were such a dark colour. He was quite well built-as I could see from his broad shoulders. He was smiling up at a small girl that was stood two rows down from me. She's new to this choir but I think that her name is Macey. As I stood watching him-fascinated by his eyes-he looked up at me. His eyes had left Macey's face to instantly lock onto my eyes which shocked me so I looked away quickly and blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. I snuck another glance in his direction and saw that his mouth had turned up at the corners and he was still watching me. I suppose that's what I get for staring at a stranger. The choir teacher then stood up and motioned for us to leave our rows and join our families. As soon as I was off the choir benches, I almost sprinted towards my family-so that I didn't bump into the mystery boy. My auntie Carrie reached me first by running towards me and enveloping me in a hug.

"You did great!"

"It was only a practise." I chuckled.

"But you still were awesome!"

Then we were joined by the rest of my family. Oliver grabbed my hand and beamed up at me as my dad patted me on the shoulder.

I was sat in French class, waiting patiently for my teacher to arrive and for the lesson to start. This was the one class that all the pupils came early to because the teacher was always late so they got to basically goof around either outside or inside the room. However I-being my quiet and nerdy self-always take this opportunity to look over the French words that we are set for our weekly vocabulary tests. I went to a private school. My parents hadn't forced me or anything; I just genuinely wanted to go to one. I had hoped that the people there would be more serious about their education. I had been wrong. I was only a few months into year 8-being born in October I was one of the oldest in the year-but I had already gained a rather good overview of what the priorities of my peers were. This school specialised in most subjects but it was best known for the arts. That was why I went. I excelled at music and art. I could even do drama when I tried hard enough to forget about the people watching me. Its ten minutes into the lesson and the teacher still isn't here. I turned to face one of my closest friends from my small group of fellow nerds-Eve. Eve was also a Goth. Although we had a uniform, she still tried her hardest to show off her Goth style. Her hair was dyed a glossy black colour and was tied up in a messy bun. She always covered her face in snow-white powder and then added heavy mascara. Her lips were neatly slathered in black lipstick which strongly stood out from the rest of her pale white face. She also had a dark red piercing in her left eyebrow-which she often got into trouble for. When the teachers asked her to remove her makeup, she had said that her face was naturally like that. It was obviously not true so at first she got into even more trouble for that but eventually they just gave up after contacting home and getting no results. Her eyes were a very pretty hazel colour. She was sitting directly behind me.

"Do you know the words yet?" I asked quietly.

"No but I'll figure them out." She grinned. Eve never did much revision or homework but she was naturally intelligent so the teachers left her alone. Sometimes I envied her for not having to even try to get her 'A' grades. We continued talking until the door screeched open. Everyone went silent and stared at the door. The teacher-Mr Denvers-strolled through the door into the classroom with an unfamiliar student following him. But no I did know him. He was the mystery boy from the choir rehearsal. Oh no. It was definitely him; I could tell by those strangely hypnotic eyes. The uniform suited him quite well. It was a plain white t-shirt and black trousers. The tie was black with red stripes and the blazer was also black with red linings on the collar. The girls were required to wear skirts-which were red, black and white tartan pleated skirts. The boy sat down at the front desk. French passed in a blur and so did Maths. Then it was break and I was stood outside with Eve. We were waiting for our other main partner in crime, Hannah. Slowly, other members of our friend group started to arrive and form a semi-circle around us. We were then stood with Bryony, Sophie, Samantha, Marnie, Zoe, Oscar and Ben.

"Has anyone seen Hannah?" Eve asked with a hint of curiosity.  
"She's probably making out with Shane." Oscar joked. Everyone chuckled.

"Aww don't. You know that they're not like that." I playfully punched Shane in the arm. I began to look around for Hannah then, trying to spot her bright ginger hair in the crowd. But I had no luck. Instead I found the new boy. He was looking at us. I decided to be brave and smile at him. He replied with a tiny smile before walking away.

"He's sort of cute isn't he? Not my type but even I have to admit that he's not bad." Eve nudged me.

"Who's not that bad?" Hannah chirped down my ear. I jumped and everyone laughed as I blushed.

"Just...the new boy that...that Evanna's been staring at...all day." Eve explained through fits of subdued giggles. I pushed her gently.

"I have not!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. You have. I tried to talk to you four times during French but you were so wrapped up in him that you didn't even realise that I was poking you in the head with a ruler." Eve pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Hannah threw her arms around me and squealed.

"I don't even like him; I just thought that I recognised him from the choir rehearsal yesterday." I explained in a rushed tone.

"Well if that's true then it's a good job that you don't like him because he's just got himself in with the '_popular_' people." Eve pointed a finger towards the large group of obnoxious boys stood across from us with a look of pure disgust on her face. The new boy was talking to Fulton-the 'leader' of the popular people. At this Hannah snorted.

"Well let's leave him to it. We need to get to English class." They headed through the corridors with Eve at the front pushing her way through and creating a pathway for the rest of our group. Then the buzzer rang shrilly throughout the overflowing hallways and I started to quicken my pace. When we reached the classroom, the teacher was stood at the door smiling upon her students as they entered the room. I sat down and took my books out of my bag. Then the new boy cautiously entered the room. Mrs Rayberts-the English teacher with an annoyingly sweet smile-directed him to the chair next to me. Great. He instantly sat down and turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Finn Rosser." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Evanna Fletcher. But I don't think that you should be talking to me." I greeted him as nicely as possible. He gave me a confused expression.

"I saw you talking with Fulton and I just wouldn't want to hurt your reputation on your first day."

Again he looked confused. I just rolled my deep brown eyes.

"I'm one of those 'un-cool' people."

"Oh a hipster." He nodded but was still puzzled.

"No I'm a genuine nerd-born and raised. I'm not being un-cool to be cool; I was un-cool before it was cool."

"So...you're a...real nerd? Like gets good grades, reads a lot, really smart, doesn't fit in much?"

"Well actually I prefer the term 'intellectual badass' but yeah pretty much all that."

He chuckled and I returned his smile.

"I saw you at that choir thing yesterday didn't I?" He grinned mischievously. Panicked, I nodded and stared at my book while biting my lip.

"Don't be embarrassed, you were really good." He smiled approvingly. I thanked him quietly.

"But you were wearing your hair down yesterday." He stated, indicating to my curly blonde hair. When I was in school I always wore it tied up. Today it was in a ponytail. It was still curly in the bobble and was stylishly messy with the front parts of my hair-the shorter, fringe-like pieces-hanging out. It took me forever to get it in there. It was a self-conscious thing.

"Don't get me wrong, I think it looks really nice tied up, but I think it looks even better down." He said almost hesitantly. I looked up from the table and at him now. I muttered another thanks and grinned at him. His confidence seemed to be restored and he grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Danny's POV_

I sat watching the football with Ruthy playing at my feet. I wasn't really interested today-as it was two teams that I didn't support-so I watched Ruthy for a while. She had her Disney princess dolls spread out neatly across the carpet. I watched as she sat Rapunzel on the toy horses back and flew her around above her head; making horse noises as she did so.

"Can I play?" I shuffled off the couch to sit on the carpet next to her. Ruthy beamed at me before tracing her tiny fingers over her several dolls. Then her hand stopped on Ariel and she handed it to me.

"You can be Ariel daddy."

I willingly took the doll from her and instantly began to make her swim through the air.

"I'm a fish!" I exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as I sent the toy in Ruthy's direction.

"No daddy!" She giggled as she pushed my large hand away using her tiny delicate one. "She's a _mermaid_ but these ones are helping her get back to the beach so she can change into a human." She gestured to the remaining princesses as she explained the plot to me. It didn't really make sense but I didn't argue it. We continued to mess around for a while-me getting shouted at if I improvised-until Ariel had to change into a human. I stood the doll up on her green tail and made her waddle along.

"No you don't do it like that." Ruthy held out her hand to take back the doll.

"Oh so we don't pretend that she has legs?"

"No we don't have to, the tail comes off. See." She effortlessly slipped off the tail to reveal the dolls bare legs.

"Oh but she's in her underwear!" I poked Ruthy in her stomach and grinned. Instantly her arms flailed and she kicked her legs in response to the tickle-her tiny limbs flying everywhere. When she stopped giggling, she picked up a bright pink dress from behind her and held it up with a cheesy grin stretched across her face and her eyes closed tightly.

"You have to put it on her."

"Oh like this." I attempted to put her in the dress head-first from the skirt part.

"No no daddy, her foots go in first. Then put her arms through them holes." She instructed while pointing and demonstrating. When I was finished I held up the doll and smiled; I was quite proud of myself.

"That's very good." Ruthy nodded in approval. Georgia then entered the room holding the phone with Bruce-the beagle-following at her heels.

"Everyone's coming over in about an hour for the BBQ. So Ruthy come on let's get you changed and Danny you need to get the grill ready." Georgia smiled warmly at us both before holding out her hand for Ruthy to take.

_Tom's POV_

Giovanna took a small step forward to press the doorbell for Danny and Georgia's house. From the inside I could hear Bruce run to the door, skid on the wooden floor and bark several times. When Danny finally opened the door his face stretched into a huge grin and I stepped into a hug from him. Bruce waddled straight over to Oliver and lay at his feet waiting for a belly rub. Oliver loved all animals so he bent down and patted Bruce's belly. We walked inside as Georgia walked down the stairs to greet us. Gi and Georgia stayed in the hallway talking so the rest of us followed Danny into the living-room. There he had put on Toy Story. I turned to him with a grin.

"Just for you mate." He grinned back. I squealed and jumped on his back-which nearly knocked him over. But he regained his balance quickly and spun in circles whilst keeping me up. Around us the children laughed with delight. Then the doorbell went again.

_Kyle's POV_

I sat in the garden with Evanna; we were just a bit away from everyone else. I was spread across the floor; sunbathing with my arms stretched out behind me to support my weight while my legs flopped out in front of me. My head was turned up to look at Evanna as I blinked against the sun. She was sat cross-legged on one of Danny's blue chairs. I think it was some kind of camping chair because it folded out but it was a circular shape and very large so Evanna could fit both of her slim crossed legs onto it. She was wearing denim shorts-because of the heat-with a purple t-shirt and flip-flops. Her nails were also painted purple to match her top. And her hair was down but she had sunglasses resting upon her wild curls. She had her face tilted towards the sunlight with her eyes closed but her expression wasn't normal. It was quite worrying.

"How's school been?" I asked trying to investigate a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"It's alright I suppose. Just the same idiots that like to think they're smart." She didn't say this with her usual good humour or cheeky smile. I stared at her for a while.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all." Her face instantly changed to look more relaxed and surprised. But I wasn't about to be fooled by her acting skills-which she only ever really displayed around family members.

"Evanna you're my best friend. You can't pull the wool over my eyes."

This caused her face to stretch into a grin and she looked down.

"You're more of a dad when you talk like that." She joked. I lifted my bare foot to her face.

"Come on you love me." I chuckled. She pushed my foot away with mild horror but mostly fondness in her eyes.

"Get that away from me."

"You don't mean that, you even love my foot." I rested my leg back on the warm floor.

"And why would I love your _foot_?" Evanna chortled. I just smirked at her.

"Because it's irresistible just like the rest of me." I winked. She shook her head as she laughed.

"You're just like your dad." She looked at me with half a smile but the light had returned to her eyes. I hated to ruin it but I had to find out what was the matter with her.

"So what's wrong?" I repeated with a determined tone. She sighed in reply. I didn't push it until she answered without prompt.

"It's stupid really."

"I don't care how stupid you _think_ it is, but you're my best friend so if it's bothering you then it bothers me."

At this she looked back at me and smiled.

"You're probably going to laugh but it's about a boy." She closed one of her eyes but peaked at me through the other and displayed her teeth as if she was preparing for me to shout at her. I was taken aback because this hadn't happened before but I certainly didn't laugh. This was serious because now I would have to give her advice about boys! I simply nodded for her to continue.

"Well I don't know what it is exactly but he's new to the school. At first he was hanging around with the 'popular' people but then he sat next to me in English. We spoke and then he started following our group. Like he keeps standing with us at break and he asked to sit with us at lunch. It's just weird because he talks to us but he never _talks_ to us. And he's not like other boys that I know, not even like Oscar, Colin, Bradley, Shane or Ben. I...I just get this weird feeling about him." She sat forward, placed her feet firmly on the ground and stared at me while she explained. That meant she was serious.

"So...you like him?" I asked bravely. I didn't know how she would react to that. She slowly shook her head and leant back into the chair, kicking off her flip-flops and tucking her feet underneath her.

"No it's something else. Something different." She stared mysteriously off into the distance. It was silent for a minute.

"Ok stop going all mystical on me. You like him, end of story." I chuckled. She pouted her lips and threw her shoe at me. I pulled an arm up to shield my face as I laughed at her.

"Were you even listening? And I'm _not _'going all mystical'. It's my thinking face...sometimes." We laughed together at her stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Dougie's POV_

I sat sprawled across the couch of my living room with my feet resting on Harry's lap-who was perched comfortably on the end. Harry spent almost as much time at my house as he did in his own. Lara was out shopping so that had left the two men watching McCauley for the next few hours. My eyes flickered between the television and the small child watching it. McCauley was completely wrapped up in the cartoon that he was watching-it was an episode of Tom and Jerry. Then I looked at Harry and contemplated telling him. The room was silent except for the cartoon and it lasted for several minutes.

"Is something up Doug? You've been quiet all day." Harry noticed with a hint of worry in his blue eyes.

"Dude you've only been with me for half an hour." I laughed but I saw that Harry wasn't convinced. I sucked in air through my teeth as I returned my gaze to the television. He continued to stare at me.

"Come on Doug, usually you wouldn't have shut up starting the moment I stepped foot through the door." Now he looked really serious. I sighed; realising that I would have to tell him anyway because I needed his advice. Quickly, I glanced at McCauley to make sure that he wouldn't be listening. Although he was young there was still a possibility that he would hear and tell Lara. As I turned back to face Harry-my best friend in the entire world-I sat up with half a smile and began to explain.

_Izzy's POV_

I held a hand tenderly over my large bump as I wandered up and down the aisles in the clothes shop-Giovanna following not far behind. We were searching for baby clothes for both of our new arrivals. I was just under a month away from having my baby and I was too excited for words. Giovanna on the other hand, had over three months before she delivered and she complained about the agonising wait as she strolled along.

"Oh I wish I could just have him now. I just want to hold him close to me and cuddle him. Tom should've gotten a move on with his job. We wouldn't have to be waiting right now if he had." She mumbled with half a smile. I failed at suppressing a laugh so it burst out and some of the people in the store glanced at me. Gi also giggled at me.

"It wasn't exactly his fault. Do you know what you're going to call him yet?" I asked in an attempt to regain my control.

"Well since we found out his gender last week, we've had a string of names but we've not really decided on a definite one yet. A few of our favourites are Max, Aiden, Lucas, James, Tristan and Michael." She smiled at the green baby all-in-ones before looking up at me.  
"I really like Lucas."

"Yeah Tom and I both liked that name but we're still thinking. What about you and Harry? What's your little girl going to be called?" She grinned as she picked up a pair of purple baby mittens and displayed in front of me. I reached out my hands to take them as I smiled back at her.

"We were thinking about Lola." I said while examining the mittens. At this she squealed.

"Aww Lola Judd. That's cute!" She clapped her hands several times. Giovanna and I spent the next few hours strolling through different shops to browse through the baby clothes. Then we entered some adult clothes shops. Finally we settled in a Costa shop with two hot chocolates, our many bags stashed underneath the table.

"Oh I really want some brownies." I mumbled as I stared at the plate of steaming brownies on the counter. Gi laughed and shook her head.

"You should have realised that when we were in the line." She stated with an amused smile as she sipped her drink. I chuckled as I picked up my own cup and began to drink. I continued to glance at the brownies for the next few minutes.

"Oh I can't take it anymore. I'm going to get some brownies. Do you want anything while I go back?" I grinned. Giovanna slowly shook her head from side to side in disbelief with a small smile etched on her face.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Iz. But yeah I guess I'll have some brownies to."

I nodded and strolled over to join the back of the line. I stood there for several minutes and began to chat with a sweet old woman called Lilith. She congratulated me on my pregnancy. Then I bought the brownies and was heading back to the table when a young girl with red curls skipped up to me.

"Excuse me; you're Izzy Judd aren't you?" She asked with a sheepish grin. I nodded and smiled warmly in return.

"Could I maybe get a picture with you? Only if you're not busy of course."

"Oh that's fine." I replied. "What's your name?"

"Jamie-Lou." She beamed before turning to who I presume is her mum and motioning for her to come over. When she reached us I remembered Giovanna.

"Wait; do you know who Gi is?"

"Yes why?" Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"She's sat  
over there if you want me to get her." I grinned seeing her delighted nod. So I called for Gi and she joined us. Jamie-Lou's mum held the camera up and we all smiled while she took the picture. Just before they left, Gi and I hugged her and her mum mouthed a 'thanks' at us. We then proceeded back to our table and sat down to eat our brownies.

"Oh I forgot to show you! It's my latest ultrasound picture." I suddenly placed my cup back down and routed through my bag to find my purse. When I found it, I gently pulled out the small piece of paper and handed it to her. My pinkie finger hovered over the head of my baby girl.

"That's her head." I smiled down at it. Gi held it gingerly between her fingers as her eyes absorbed the image.

"Aww Iz, she's beautiful. I can't wait for her to arrive." Giovanna smiled and handed the photo back to me. As I received it, my fingers gently brushed the monochrome image of my daughter. _Only a few more weeks_. I sighed in delight to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I wrote more today because the last one was quite short and I haven't updated in a while. You lucky people :)_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_Finn's POV_

I marched through the hallways with my arms wrapped around my own torso and my hands clenched into fists; grabbing my arms and almost cutting off the circulation in them. It was break time but I had been speaking with my mentor for a while so inside the building was quite deserted. The spotless white walls met the black linoleum floors in the empty hallway. Light flooded through the few windows and the pictures-the attempts at charming decoration-just depressed me. My breathing became ragged and I was shaking. This was ridiculous. The mentor was supposed to be helping me but they only made me worse. I couldn't talk to them without feeling like I was betraying her. After all, they didn't know her. How could they possibly understand? My head was hurting again. A searing pain shot like a jet of ice cold water through the middle of my head and I leant against the wall for support as I brought my hand up to press it against the pained area. I clenched my teeth and groaned. Then the throbbing became too much so I slid down the cool wall and onto the floor. Once there I brought my knees up, pressed my face into them and wrapped my arms around my head. I was enveloped in a dark shield which was supposed to protect me; but all it did was block out the light. I had developed this habit in hope that it would help. Sometimes it did but most of the time it didn't do anything. Patiently I waited for the agonising aching to end. When I could feel it fading, I lifted up my head and rested it against the wall. I sat staring at the high ceiling for quite a while. The bright light-bulb there began to blind me but I didn't look away, I needed to feel some form of numbness. I only looked away when I heard the door at the end of the hallway screech open. My head snapped up to see who it was but staring at the light had caused temporary blindness so I couldn't identify them. I desperately opened and closed my eyes in an attempt to regain my sight.

"Finn is that you? Are you alright?" Evanna's worried voice rang through the hallway towards me followed by the echoing of her hurried footsteps as she ran to me. I still couldn't see her very well but I felt her slim hand resting on my shoulder when she crouched down next to me.

"Oh hi Evanna, I'm fine."

"That sounded pretty casual for someone who is sat on the floor and appears to have lost his vision."

I smirked. Then I felt her hand hoisting me up. Slowly my sight returned and I was able to see her properly.

"Ah there you are." I smiled. She didn't seem amused. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips slightly.

"Ok Finn, you're not high are you?" She asked in a serious tone. I scoffed.

"No come on answer the question. But if you are...god dammit Finn I thought you were smart enough _not_ to do that." She moaned with a tortured expression. I placed my hands on both of her shoulders, bent my knees to be level with her face and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Evanna I'm not high. I just looked at the light for too long."

"Why the hell did you do that you idiot?" She asked playfully, clearly relieved. I shrugged. I wasn't ready to tell her anything. If I was being forced to talk to a mentor I wanted to at least control which of my friends I told. I also didn't want her to think any differently of me.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked, changing the subject none-too-subtly. She pointed behind me through the doors.

"The library, you want to come?"

"No I should get to class; I'm on the top floor." I smiled at her and we stayed still for a few seconds.

"Umm Finn can you maybe move your hands now?" She sheepishly asked. I glanced at my hands-which were still resting on her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." I dropped my hands and walked in the opposite direction to her.

_Oliver's POV_

Blood began to rush to my head so I sat up instantly. I had been sat upside down for ten minutes now. I was waiting in boredom for my dad to come home with my new guitar. It was my birthday next week but I was getting my guitar early because the shop couldn't hold it in the store room for much longer and my dad was too excited to not see me play it. So I sat. And waited. After another ten minutes Marvin-the ginger cat-padded into the room and jumped up onto my knee. He turned in a small circle before settling into a comfortable position on my lap. His fluffy tail tickled my arm. I began to stroke him and he purred loudly. Suddenly the lock on the front door clicked and I heard the door swing open. I glanced down at Marvin-not wanting to move him-but he had already began to get up. Elegantly he pounced down onto the floor and trotted towards the door. I followed suit. When I reached the archway into the small hallway, I saw that all three of our cats had strolled over to welcome dad home. Aurora and Leila-our other cats-were perched on the bottom step of the stairs, their black and white mouths opened to meow in greeting. Dad smiled at each of us and then held a case up to display it in front of me. I grinned and squealed at the sight of the guitar case which was carrying my precious new guitar. Dad shut the door and began to climb the stairs. I ran past him and went straight to my bedroom. I entered it and stood in the centre. In the far right corner was my bed, it was just a single bed and it had a deep green quilt with various animal teddies scattered on the shelves above it. Next to that was my desk to do my homework on I then had a set of drawers and a wardrobe in the far left corner. Next to my window-in the left corner nearest to the door-I had several acoustic guitars, one electric guitar, a keyboard and a saxophone. Then in the right corner near the door I had a small television with a play station attached to it and two lime green bean-bags. I also had a bookshelf filled with music books and general reading material. In the middle of my room I had a thick, fluffy white rug that I liked to sit on to tune my guitars. As I stood there-practically bouncing from foot to foot-my mum and sister followed my dad into the room. My dad carefully handed me the guitar case and I sat down on the rug with it. I quickly found the zip and undid it. Before I revealed it, I looked up at my family. My dad's eyes were shining, my mum was grinning and my sister joined me on the floor. I softly pulled the case off of the guitar and soaked up the image of it. It was electric and smoothly rounded in the right places. The colour was a beautiful turquoise and it was shined to perfection. I ran my hands lightly over it. Then my fingers traced over a raised section as I was admiring the strings. When I stared down, I saw that my name had been written on it in sharp silver writing. I rubbed my fingers back over it. As I flipped it over to examine the back of it, I found a message which read '_Happy 8__th__ birthday Oliver, we love you little star'_ in the same writing and felt a lump in my throat. I hugged it to me and looked up at each of them. A single dropped from my eye as I whispered my thanks.

_Dougie's POV_

As I sat in the kitchen, a single bead of sweat dropped down from my forehead. My hand shot up to wipe it away and return back to my lap where I linked my fingers together and began to twist them. I was just nervous. Harry had left about an hour or so ago but he had given me good advice. And he had said that I didn't need to do it tonight. Yes I was ready physically but I wasn't ready mentally. Then again I don't think I'll ever be mentally ready for this. Lara would be home soon so I needed to compose myself. I sat for minutes more, trying to make my breathing return to normal. Then I jumped when I heard a sudden loud creak. I relaxed again as I realised that it was just the creaky stair at the bottom of the staircase. It would just be McCauley. I sighed with relief, hoisted myself up with a smile and strolled into the living-room. There I saw McCauley lingering at the bottom of the stairs in his red dinosaur all-in-one pyjamas. His t-rex teddy was clasped firmly under his arm as he clutched to the staircase, he was shaking slightly and whimpering. I gave him a puzzled expression before I realised that the living-room light was off and he was afraid of the dark. Instantly I shot forward and swept him up in my arms to hold him close. His tiny hands grasped my neck and he quickly stopped whimpering in my arms. I felt his body relax as I placed my head on his shoulder and stroked his blond hair soothingly with my hand. Though he continued to sniffle every so often I could sense him calming down.

"Shh it's alright mate, daddy's got you. Why are you down here instead of in bed?" I whispered.

"I had a nightmare." He mumbled. "It was the man with the big nose from the film with the flying car. He was trying to get me and I was on my own in the trees daddy." He nuzzled further into my shoulder.

"Do you mean the 'Child Catcher' from 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'?" I asked as gently as I could.

McCauley nodded quickly and let out a shaky breath. I held him tighter to let him know that I had him.

"Well it was only a dream, you're fine. Daddy's got you and I won't ever let you go." I kissed him lightly on the head and then I rocked him slowly to soothe him some more.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight mate?"

He nodded again and seemed half asleep. I was just happy that he felt safe now. So I carefully began to climb the stairs with him in my arms and pushed open the door to my room with my foot. I held him in one arm and pulled back the quilt with the other. Once I had placed him down, I tucked him in and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came back he was slightly more awake and looked scared again. I left the lamp on next to him and crawled in next to him. He instantly snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight daddy." He mumbled. Then I could hear the soft sounds of his breathing as he drifted off into a deep, pleasant sleep. I lay awake for a short while more, my head filled with my problem and nerves. Eventually I slipped down the peaceful path into unconsciousness.

_Lara's POV_

When I drove into the driveway I could see that the lights were off. When I opened the door I couldn't hear any noises. When I checked McCauley's bedroom and couldn't find him, I panicked. I rushed towards my bedroom door and pushed it open. There I saw both of my boys; McCauley was nestled in with Dougie and Dougie had an arm wrapped protectively around his fragile child body. I smiled to myself and tiptoed towards them. They both lay sleeping so sweetly and looking so similar. Whilst he slept, McCauley's hair always flattened out into a sweeping fringe style that resembled Dougie's and they looked so much the same that it shocked me again. But I was glad that my baby boy had turned out just as beautiful as my big boy. I brushed a hand gently over McCauley's and Dougie's hair before kissing them both on the head. Then I got ready for bed. Once I had slipped under the quilt behind McCauley, Dougie stirred slightly and reached his hand out over our son's tiny limp body and took my hand. I glanced up at his face and saw that he was half awake and smiling. I smiled back and gently squeezed his hand once.

_**:O The plot thickens! Seriously thank you all so much for the reviews and views and such, it's really boosted my self-confidence in writing :). I wuv ou all 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Evanna's POV_

I lounged across the couch, leaning on my dad's shoulder. Mum was shopping so my dad, Oliver and I were all watching the 'Little Mermaid' together in the living-room. My feet were tucked underneath me and Aurora was curled up on my knee as I snuggled into my dad. Oliver was sprawled out on the rug; his head resting on his arms and his feet swinging in the air. It then came to the part of the film where they sang 'Under the Sea'. We all looked at each other and grinned widely. We always did this-it was a tradition of sorts. As soon as the crab began to sing, so did we. We expertly belted out the lyrics and our well-trained voices harmonised brilliantly together.

When the song was over, we ended in a fit of giggles and scared the cats. Then, as I was laughing, I glanced out of the window. It was only for a second but it was long enough to see a blurry figure with light brown hair fly past the window across the front garden. And a familiar pair of dark blue eyes. Curiously, I jumped up and ran to put my shoes on.

"Where're you going Curls?" Tom asked politely.

"Oh I think I just saw my friend go past. I'm going to go see him." I replied whilst hopping on one foot attempting to get my converse on. Oliver whipped his head around and grinned.

"Is it your _boyfriend_?" He questioned evilly. I shot him a look and pulled tongues at him.

"No Oliver. It isn't. I don't _have_ one."

"Behave you pair." Dad chuckled. I ran outside into the sunshine, shut the door behind me and glanced down our front garden. Tall bushes grew neatly on both sides so I strolled to the end of the path to search for him. I got to the gate and looked down the road on both sides. Then I saw him to the right. Finn was skateboarding along the path. It was an oddly shaped path. It went straight but then there was another path which led off from that going in an arch to create a semi-circle shape in front of the houses-which lined this path. Finn was continuously skating along this semi-circle. I smiled and jogged down the path. He apparently hadn't heard or seen me yet. As I got closer I realised that he had his earphones in. Not wanting to scare him and cause him to fall, I waited at the start of the shaped path for him to see me. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with my favourite green t-shirt and green converse-I always had to have my shoes matching my top whenever I could. I wore multiple bracelets and my hair was down; so it swept into my face as a strong gust of wind blew from behind me. As I was busy pushing it out of my eyes, I heard Finn notice me.

"Hey Evanna! Are you stalking me or something?"

When my hair had finally been subdued, I saw that he was rolling towards me and grinning. I glanced at his clothes. He was wearing a thin light grey jumper which had the 'Rolling Stones' logo on and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans and black converse. As he skated to a stop in front of me and pulled his earphones out, I smirked back at him.

"I think you'll find that you're the stalker here. You're in my hood boy." I joked. He stepped off his board and lifted it up into his hand.

"You live here?" He asked, seeming quite amused.

"Yes I do. What's so funny about that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, it's just that I live down that street." He smiled and raised his arm to point down the side road across from my street. I glanced in that direction before whirling back around to face him.

"So why are you here?"

"I just really like that path; it's good to skate on because of the smoothness. I didn't know you lived here." He held his hands up at either side of his head as in surrender. I smirked at him.

"I didn't know that you could skate." I nodded towards his board. He held it up for me to see and twirled it around. On the top it was plain black but on the back it was a beautiful pattern of blue and orange flames.

"Yeah Mark taught me." He smiled but then his face changed. His expression became icy and scared for a split second but then the smile returned. I stared at him.

"Mark?"

He simply shook his head and waved his hand at me. There was an awkward silence after that. I bit my lip and looked around.

"So do you want me to teach you?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him again and nodded with a small smile. We walked over to the straight path and he spent ten minutes teaching me to balance.

When I had finally mastered the skill of not falling off, he grinned at me.

"Hold your arms out again."

I did as instructed. I concentrated on the ground for a few seconds before taking a breath and looking out at the path ahead of me. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands on my sides. They were only there for an instant and then they pushed me away and I began to roll forward. Panicked, I glanced back at Finn. But he just gave me an encouraging smile and motioned for me to push off the ground with my foot.

_Tom's POV_

I had been stood watching Evanna and the mystery boy for quite a while now. The manner in which she had run out of the house had made me curious. So here I was, stood slightly behind the leafy bushes of our house and smiling at the pair. From what I could see, he seemed nice enough. Content with this, I returned inside to wait for Giovanna.

I sat in the music room of our house on the third floor. Giovanna-being back from shopping-was lounging in a fluffy ceiling chair reading a book. I was strumming out tunes on my acoustic guitar. Suddenly her head snapped up to stare thoughtfully at me. I noticed from the corner of my eye so I paused my playing to stare back at her. I waited for her to speak.

"Do you think that Dougie and Lara will ever get married?" She questioned. This took me by surprise and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm not sure, most probably though. Doug's mad for her. Why?" I replied after some thought.

"I was just reading this and the characters have been together for sixteen years but aren't even engaged. It just got me thinking. Because I know how much they love each other and they're so damn cute." She sighed happily. I shook my head, looking at my guitar and smiling to myself. She was cute herself with the things she came out with. I found it adorable sometimes. I looked back up at her and watched her. She had gone back to reading her book but she must have noticed me because she kept stealing glances up at me. I grinned. Eventually she lifted her head up to look directly at me. My eyes met hers and she blushed but didn't look away.

"Was that everything you wanted to ask?" I said with a soft smile, as an excuse to talk to her. She just nodded; her crimson cheeks not fading.

"I thought you were going to ask me to stop playing my guitar. I thought it was interrupting your reading." I chuckled. At that she marked the place on her book, put it down and stood up to walk over to me. I watched her in confusion but as she neared me, I gently placed down my guitar and she sat on my lap. She leant into my chest and I lovingly wrapped my arms around her torso.

"You know I love your music Thomas." She sighed lightly. I kissed her head softly.

"And you know I love you." I stared down into her eyes again. She then raised her head and I brought my lips down to meet hers. She tasted like cherries and I smiled into her soft, full lips.

_Ruthy's POV _

The tree's whizzed past me like fuzzy shapes as my dad made me fly through the air. Suddenly it stopped and I was hugged close to his chest, wrapped in his strong arms.

"Again! Again daddy!" I squealed in delight with tiny giggles erupting from my mouth. Danny looked down at me with his shining blue eyes that were exactly like mine. He laughed heartily before nodding.

"Ok princess just one more time." He chuckled and poked my belly. Then I was flying again. I continued to squeal. Eventually he stopped again and lay on the grass with me tucked inside his arm at his side. Fondly, he kissed my forehead and I beamed at him.

"Daddy can I see your arm paint?" I asked politely with an excited tone. Again he laughed.

"You mean my tattoo?" He sat up, rolled up his sleeve and displayed his arm to me. I trailed my tiny fingers along it in awe-with my mouth hanging open and my eyes glistening-and traced the colourful shapes.

"It's very pwetty daddy." I smiled. "Can I have one? I want a unicon!"

"A unicorn?" He grinned at me and poked my belly again. "Maybe when you're older."

I rolled my beady blue eyes and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling.

**_I hope that satisfied you x) It might be a little while longer between updates now because I have exams coming up but I'll try to post as often as I can. Thanks for reading and Dougie's secret shall be revealed in the next chapter! :O Are you excited? Please review because I can be lazy and you guys motivate me xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Harry's POV_

As I sat in the car watching the buildings flicker past and the people bustling about, I began to worry. I had just left Dougie's house after helping him prepare and I was feeling nervous for him; his anxiety must have rubbed off onto me. Now I was on my way to Kyle's rugby game with McCauley sat in the seat next to me-having offered to look after him over night to make it easier for Doug. I glanced at the young boy. He was remarkably like Dougie and it made me smile as he grinned up at me with his dad's smile. McCauley was perched on his red and blue race-car booster seat whilst playing with the handful of toys that he had chosen to bring with him. Most of them were plastic dinosaurs or aliens.

Soon I turned into the car park of the rugby field and parked up near the small café building. I got out and walked around to McCauley's side to get him out.

"Is Kyle playing rugby?" He asked me quizzically.

"Yeah he is mate." I replied whilst taking his hand and leading him over to the table where I saw Izzy waiting. She beamed when she saw us. It didn't take long for McCauley to spot her either and he quickened his pace in excitement. He loved Izzy. Eventually he let go of my hand and ran towards her, still griping firmly onto his t-rex teddy. Panting, he reached her and walked into her opened arms.

"Are you having the baby yet?" He asked immediately. I chuckled as I approached. She smiled widely down at him.

"No, soon though." I could hear the excitement in her voice as the words came out of her mouth.

"Can you call it McCauley?"

She laughed silkily at his.

"No sorry buddy, it's a girl."

"Oh. Can you call her Lara then? Like my mummy."

Izzy ruffled his hair gently. He squealed and ducked in an attempt to protect his blond spiked up hair.

"What about Lola? That's almost your mum's name isn't it?"

He considered this for a moment. His face scrunched up as he thought and he slowly stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes that'll do." He finally chirped. Then he spun around to face me.

"Your baby is going to be called Lola!" He exclaimed happily at me. Kyle appeared then from off the field.

"So my sister is going to be called Lola?"

"Kyle!" McCauley ran at him. Instantly, Kyle responded by opening his arms out wide and crouching down to brace himself for the impact of the small boy. Then Kyle strolled off-with McCauley perched on his shoulders-towards his rugby team. After watching them walk a few meters away, I turned back to Izzy who was staring at me warmly. A grin flickered across my face and it was met by a stunning smile from her as I walked forward and embraced her.

_Dougie's POV_

My palms were sweaty again. God dammit. I strode into the kitchen and got a piece of tissue to wipe my hands with. I had just had a shower, I can't sweat like this. As I stood in the kitchen I alternated between leaning on the cabinet and standing with my arms crossed. Then I began to chew my lip as I watched the clock intently. Dreading and anticipating the arrival of 5 O'clock. All of my emotions were eating away inside of me. I was also hungry so that didn't help. I always seemed to get hungry when I was nervous. And it annoyed the fuck out of me sometimes. After being trapped inside my head for a while, I hadn't realised that I wasn't breathing normally and my finger was twitching. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I just need to calm down.

_Lara's POV_

I strolled up to the front door of the house with my arms swinging. After a nice long girly afternoon with Georgia I was mellowed out and ready for some more relaxing with Dougie. But as I opened the door, it was dark inside the house. Maybe Doug just didn't want the hall light on? As I was about to go into the living-room, I noticed a note attached to the door. I pulled it off and read it in the slight light that was seeping in through the window. It was hand written in Dougie's scrawl and it said:

Lara,

Please go straight upstairs and if you would, dress in your finest gown. Your captain would like to dine with you.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. So I stepped into the living-room. But it was pitch black in there. The thick curtains were drawn and the lights were off, making it too difficult to see. I stuck my arms out and felt along the wall until I reached the staircase. There I hurried up them and went into my bedroom. I quickly found the clothes I wanted. It was a thin light red dress-that went down to my thighs-with tiny black polka dots covering it and the sleeves went down to my elbows. I then wore a pair of black leggings with it. The dress was quite tight but fitted comfortably. I put on a long gold necklace that Dougie had given me two years ago. After much deliberation about whether I should wear shoes or not, I put on a pair of plain black slip-on-shoes and headed downstairs. This time when I reached the living-room, it wasn't completely dark. There were tiny candles dotted around the room and each gave off a faint glow. I could now see enough of the dimly lit room to see the table in the middle of the room. It had been moved from the kitchen with two of the chairs and was decorated with a white sheet. There was also a fancy tall candle in the middle of the table and a single rose rested inside a slim jar next to it. 'Walk in the Sun' was playing faintly in the background. I smiled to myself and began to sway slightly as I cast my eyes over the room; absorbing the scene. That was when I saw Dougie. His dark figure was stood in the archway between the kitchen and the living-room. The kitchen behind him was dark and the soft candle light flickered over his face; highlighting his brilliant-if somewhat nervous-smile as he watched me. I grinned back at him as he stepped closer to me and deeper into the faint light. He was wearing a plain white shirt-with the sleeves rolled up and folded below his elbows and the top button was undone. His pants were plain black. I noticed that he had also worn shoes so I felt less stupid. He swiftly walked over to me and enveloped me into him. I locked my hands around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey you..." I whispered softly. "Where's McCauley? And what's going on here?"

He smiled.  
"He's staying at Harry's house tonight. And we're having dinner." Dougie pecked me on the lips before breaking away from me and grabbing my hand to lead me to the table. I followed-slightly disappointed that the kiss hadn't lasted longer. He stopped to pull out my chair for me. He seemed to be trying to be very gentleman-like. So I sat down and allowed him to push me in towards the table. He gave the top of my hand a soft kiss and then flitted away into the darkness-otherwise known as the kitchen. When he returned, he was carrying two plates with roast dinners on them. One was placed in front of me and the other went where he was sat. Again he disappeared into the darkness but this time he returned with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat down and I began to pour the drinks.

"Did you make all this food on your own Doug?" I asked in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, Harry helped me set up but I'm the better cook." He winked. We ate our food and listened to several of our favourite songs which were playing faintly in the background of our conversation.

After almost an hour of eating and laughing, we were still sat at the table. I was watching Dougie as he sat and stared at the candle that sat between us. He had been staring intently into the bright flame for a little while now. I could see tension in his eyes as he thought. As I was beginning to worry, his eyes snapped up to meet mine. Blue met brown. Trapped in the sudden intensity of his eyes, I couldn't look away. Then his mouth broke into a nervous smile and he got up. He walked round the table so that he was stood in front of me. I watched him suspiciously the whole time. He began to laugh shakily and quietly as he looked at me and took my hand. Still confused, I raised an eyebrow. He got down on one knee, still holding my hand and my other eyebrow shot up to join the first. I let out a small gasp but barely any sound came out. He grinned up at me with terror in his eyes.

"Lara..." He whispered. "I'm pregnant." Then he began to laugh properly. I tried to suppress a smile but failed and ended up grinning as I lightly thumped his shoulder. He stared back into my eyes. All traces of humour gone and replaced with his warm and welcoming smile. A hand went into the pocket of his pants and he pulled out a small black box. He opened it and presented it to me. Inside, the ring glistened as the candle light hit it. The ring was made of thin, delicate looking silver and a square crimson jewel sat on top of it. It was simple but stunningly beautiful.

"Lara Carew-Jones, will you marry me?" He asked in a serious and soft tone. I simply nodded before jumping forward and making him topple backwards with me attached to him. He began to laugh as we lay on the floor. Then he placed one arm out underneath him to lean on while he sat himself up. I went with him. He took my hand and placed the ring on my slim finger.

"I've been thinking about this for weeks. It's been eating away at me not knowing whether you would say yes or not." He muttered sheepishly. I looked up at him.

"In what universe would I say no to you Dougie Lee Poynter?" I admired my ring for a while. When my eyes left the ring to focus back on his face, he was staring at me. His gaze briefly darted down to my hand. He placed his thumb on my chin, tucked his fingers underneath my chin and lifted my head up. We locked gazes for a second before his eyes fixed on my lips. Slowly, he brought my head forward so that my lips met his. And we stayed there.

**I wrote this because I was having an exam-stress break and I probably would have been murdered if I kept Dougie's secret from you any longer but I've got five more exams coming up-one of which is Chemistry the hardest thing in the history of the universe-so the updating after this will definitely be more spaced out but I'll power through for you. Also I would just like to take a minute to personally thank LeilaTheGalaxyDefender and Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming for reviewing at basically every chapter and being really nice about this fic-love you guyssss x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Kyle's POV_

It was the weekend after Oliver's eighth birthday and he was having a party. It was just a small one with family and friends at the house. The entire band was there with their families, the rest of Tom and Gi's family was there, Oliver had his friends over and Evanna even had a few friends over too. She had invited Eve, Hannah, Ben, Colin, Bradley and Finn. But Finn wasn't here yet and I was eager to meet him. Evanna had made me curious about him and she was driving me insane with it. I already knew the rest of her friends. Eve and Hannah had been her friends ever since she was in reception at school; so naturally I had met them many times. I was stood with them now.

"Oh for God's sake Han, put your bloody phone down." Eve scolded, shaking her head at Hannah. Hannah stuck her tongue out at Eve.

"I'm sorry but it's Shane. You know what he's like." She muttered as she returned to typing away on her phone.

"Oh leave her alone Eve." Evanna giggled.

"Yeah leave her alone, you know that she struggles to function when she isn't snogging his face off." Bradley smirked at her and nudged Colin; who was stood beside him. I had learnt that this was just a joke because Hannah hadn't actually kissed Shane yet. The guys in the group found it amusing but the girls just seemed to find it cute. Hannah blushed violently and stared at Bradley, trying not to break into a smile.

"Shut up Bradley or I'll have to hurt you."

The threat was meaningless as you could hear the soft fondness hidden in her tone.

"Yeah she's been too busy with me to even go near Shane." I joked, draping an arm lazily around her shoulder and grinning. Evanna playfully punched me in the arm. As we all stood in our misshapen circle and laughed, I heard the doorbell ring. So I hurried off to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw an unfamiliar boy there. He was quite tall and well-built with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. I studied him carefully as he looked at me-seeming quite scared. Then my face creased into a wide grin.

"Are you Finn?"

"Umm...Yeah hi." He answered sheepishly. "I'm at the right house aren't I?"

"No this is a murder house, I'm a crazy psychopathic killer and I know all about you." I grinned but he actually seemed more nervous. Evanna appeared behind me then and pushed past me.

"God dammit Kyle, will you _stop_ terrifying my guests?" She shook her head lightly before beaming up at Finn.

"Hey." He grinned in response. I suddenly felt very awkward standing there, feeling as if I was intruding. I bit my lip and went to turn away.

"Oh this Kyle. Kyle this is Finn." She quickly motioned to the two of us. I turned back around and smiled at him.

"I'm her best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" He teased Evanna. She laughed and I took a step forward.

"Whoa there, you have to pass a test before you can be classed as her best friend-second to me of course." I joked as I wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder. Evanna just rolled her big brown eyes at me.

"What's the test?" He smirked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out."

"Guys stop trying to dominate each other and get inside!" Evanna instructed. I turned and headed inside ahead of them. When we entered the room, everyone was dotted on chairs and couches surrounding Oliver. He had his new turquoise guitar in hand and was just sitting down to play it as we sat down next to Evanna's other friends. Ben fist-bumped Finn as he dropped down next to him. Oliver began to play and everyone smiled in response to his sweet melody. His music drifted through the air towards our eager ears. Then I noticed Finn staring open-mouthed at Tom and Giovanna. His eyes darted between them and Evanna rapidly. So he didn't know who her parents were? This was amusing. I continued to watch him as he spotted the other band members one by one. First he saw Danny, then Dougie and last he saw Harry-my dad. Finn observed him for several minutes before he whipped his head around to examine me in the same way. I grinned at him as he realised who I was and I laughed at his expression.

_Georgia's POV_

Oliver had played his new guitar beautifully and I could still see the pride that was evident on Tom's face radiating from him. Now I was in the kitchen with Tom, Giovanna, Danny and Izzy. I sat at the table with a tall glass of coke fizzing in my hand chatting to the girls. Then Lara popped her head through the door.

"Tom the kids are about to play pass-the-parcel, do you want to join them?" She grinned at him. He suddenly jumped off the kitchen counter with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm coming now." He hurried off into the other room.

"Oi wait for me mate!" Danny bounded after him. I shook my head and laughed. They were such children at heart. But that's part of the reason that I love my Danny. His child-like fascination with everything was really adorable. I sighed happily before looking up at Lara to see her leaning against the doorframe smiling to herself.

"Lara you seem happier than usual." I noted. "What aren't you telling us?"

At this Giovanna and Izzy's heads snapped up to watch her quizzically. But Lara just grinned at us and slowly lifted her left hand up. It took a few seconds for me to realise what I was seeing but as soon as I saw it, I jumped up and ran to her to envelope her in a tight hug. Gi and Izzy quickly followed. Soon the room was filled with our squeals as we hopped up and down and hugged Lara. She began to laugh with us.

"Oh my god Lara! When?" Gi demanded with a grin.

"On Thursday, I didn't really want to spoil Oliver's birthday attention but you figured out that something was up." She jabbed me in the stomach.

"Aww Lara, we can give you both the same amount of attention!" Giovanna pulled her in for another hug.

"Can I look at it?" Izzy pleaded. Lara nodded and held out her hand once more, sticking her third finger up more than the others to allow a better view. We all bent our heads over her slim hand and stared at the glistening ring.

"Aww it's so beautiful!" We exclaimed in unison. This set off more giggles and squeals. We must have been making a lot of noise because the door flung open behind us. The four boys stood in the doorway with Dougie and Harry at the front of the group holding the door open. Giovanna, Izzy and I all grinned at him evilly. I noticed Harry glance between us and Dougie before sneakily taking a step back. Wise choice. All at once, we pulled Dougie into the room by his arms. The other boys followed laughing. When we had him inside the kitchen, we seized him in a tight hug and squealed down his poor ears. At first he struggled against our arms but after a few short seconds he gave up and started laughing along with us.

"What's going on?" Tom asked with a puzzled smile.

"Dougie you little cutie! Why didn't you tell your best friends?" Izzy exclaimed happily. "Show him Lara."

So Lara held up her hand for the millionth time. The boys' reaction was less loud than ours had been but they still screamed in delight. They however chose a different target. Danny and Tom hauled Dougie out from our arms only to jump on him and then trap him in their own. Harry lounged against the counter grinning.

"Come on mate get in." Danny shouted with his toothy smile. I love that smile. I watched him as I soaked up the ecstatic atmosphere.

"I already knew but alright." Harry launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around the three of them. Dougie was feebly shouting for freedom but we knew that really he loved it. When they finally released him, Tom-who was still excited-ran at Lara and picked her up. He twirled in a small circle before setting her down and hugging her fondly.

"Congratulations guys! Hey Doug if you need any help writing a wedding speech I'm free whenever you need me." He winked.

"Yeah and Lara if you need any help picking out dresses I'll help you. I'm an expert in that field. Hell I'll even try them on for you if you'd like!" Danny laughed. We all laughed at Danny before settling back down. But you could still feel the excitement and joy tingling in the air. I now sat next to Danny and I watched him as he laughed with the guys. But then everyone started to filter out into the other room, chatting excitedly about the engagement. Danny stayed sat down at the table. When it was only us two left in the room I stood up to get another drink of coke but I felt something soft and warm around my wrist. I turned and looked down to see Danny's hand gently wrapped around my wrist. Then my eyes flickered up to meet his intense stare and he broke into a smile. His face practically started to glow and it made my stomach do flips. He pulled me by my wrist so that I was sat on his knee with my back to him. He then snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. My breathing quickened. Even after all this time he still made me react like this. And he always would. Always. He turned his head slightly to plant a little kiss on my neck. I reached a hand up and began to stroke his brown hair.

"I love you." He whispered. His warm breath on my neck sent shivers up my spine and I stopped breathing for a second.

"I love you more."

"But I love you ten thousand percent." He kissed my cheek.

"That doesn't even make sense." I turned to face him and smiled warmly. He smirked back at me.

"Do I ever make sense?" Then his soft lips met mine.

_Evanna's POV_

I stared at Finn with a grin on my face. He was finding it hard to comprehend.

"No...But...You what...Why didn't you tell me?" He fumbled, completely dumbfounded. Kyle laughed at him.

"Well you never asked and I didn't think that you knew who they were." I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"_Know_ who they are. They're my childhood!" His expression seemed stuck between ecstatic and annoyed. But mostly ecstatic. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Believe it or not, they were mine too." Kyle smirked. I shot him a glare, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up you." I scolded. He held his hands up on either side of his head.

"Whoa there, don't eat me." Kyle joked. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

He sauntered out of the room and towards the stairs. I whipped my head back around to Finn.

"Quick let's go before he comes back!" I grinned at him.

"Aww you love him really." Finn smirked.

"No, what you see is a family bond. He's like a brother." I shrugged nonchalantly. Finn nodded and we began to walk towards the kitchen. When I opened the door, I saw that the adults had left the room.

"You want some food Finn?" I offered whilst opening a cupboard and peering inside.

"Nah I'm not hungry."

I routed around and found a packet of Jammy Dodgers. Grinning to myself for my discovery, I pulled them out and waved them at Finn. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the biscuits.

"Ok maybe I'm hungry enough for them." He grinned back.

"You can always be hungry enough for these! No question about it." I pulled open the packet, offered one to him and began to eat one myself. He glanced around the kitchen as he munched.

"Oh these are just beautiful." I closed my eyes and savoured the taste. When he didn't say anything I opened my eyes again to look at him. I saw him staring at the windowsill with a misty look in his eyes. My gaze followed his and landed on a pot full of roses that had been placed in the sunlight. Slowly, I walked up to him. When he didn't react I hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn?" I whispered. He snapped out of his trance to look down at my hand on his shoulder. Then he smiled at me. But as I looked into his deep blue eyes, I saw that the smile wasn't genuine because it didn't reach the rest of his face.

"Can we go outside or something?" He pleaded quietly with his smile now morphing into a look of torment. I took his hand and pulled him through the back door out into the garden. When we were outside, he closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily. I didn't question him yet but I watched him.

After a few minutes he still wasn't back to normal so I hesitantly took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him. I expected him to push away but instead he relaxed into my arms. I rubbed his back soothingly, not really knowing what this was. Then he stiffened and pulled out of my arms while smiling at me.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"What was wrong?"

"It doesn't matter." He waved his hand and shook his head.

"No it does." I pouted my lips and crossed my arms. He just chuckled at me. I racked my brains but came up with anything.

"You don't like flowers?" I tried. I didn't really think that a fear of flowers would have caused that type of reaction but it was all I had.

"No I like flowers; I just don't like them inside the house-or indoors at all really."

"Why? What's so bad about having flowers inside?" My eyes widened, it looked like he was opening up.

"It reminds me of funerals." He mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Oh. Bad experience or something?" I shouldn't have said that. I should have stopped myself. This could be really hurtful. Or offensive. Why did I say it? But he just looked up at me with sad eyes. It looked like he was weeping on the inside and I just wanted to pull him to me again. I wanted to wrap him safely in my arms and soothe him. However we'd already seen that we didn't quite have a close enough bond for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi again guys, sorry it's been ages but I've finished my really stressful exams now-only four simple-ish ones to go now! For any of you that might be interested I got an 'A' on my art exam so yay!_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_Tom's POV_

My arm was draped around Giovanna's shoulders as we watched _Star Wars_ together on the couch. Evanna and Oliver were in school so we were passing the time. Gi's head rested on my shoulder and she sighed contently. I glanced down at her and saw her rubbing her hand in a circular motion over her bump. Our baby. Our baby boy. _Only three more months. _I thought with a smile. His bedroom was ready. We had used the room next to ours and it was painted dark green and blue with tiny white music notes bordering the top of the wall. A wooden rocking-chair had been placed next to the bay window. But when he was older, we were planning to put pillows on the window so that he could sit on it-like we had done with Evanna's room. Multiple toys from us, family and friends also filled the room. We were completely prepared. I looked back at Giovanna's circling hand. After a few minutes I placed my hand over hers. With her head still resting on my shoulder, she tilted her head up to smile at me.

"You know I still think we should call him Yoda." I continued to rub our joined hands over the warm bump.

"Tom we've talked about this, he'd never forgive you. And I wouldn't either." Gi grinned, showing her perfect teeth.

"Stitch then?"

"We agreed on Lucas so you could call him Luke Skywalker. If you want to call someone Stitch then get another cat." She rolled her eyes. I stared down at her with a huge smile.

"Can we get another cat?"

"Good lord Tom you're like a child." She laughed silkily. "No we can't. We can't have a kitten _and _a baby at the same time."

I looked up at the ceiling. I wish I could. I love babies and I love kittens. It's a shame I can't have both. But I'd probably die from all the adorableness anyway, so I suppose it's a good thing.

"I think the baby should get to decide if we get a kitten or not." I grinned with my eyes scrunched up.

"You can ask him but he might be a little unresponsive." She chuckled lightly. Gi lifted her head up and with a hand still resting on her stomach, she shuffled over. I then leant over to place my head next to the warm baby bump.

"Hello baby." I cued. "Lucas, do you want a kitten to play with when you come out?" I couldn't keep a straight face and I looked up at Giovanna's face. She was biting her lip to prevent laughter.

"Lucas, be prepared. Your dad has gone a bit insane. Of course you don't want a kitten when you're newly born." She smirked down at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"No way. I'm sure he doesn't want one because let's be honest, you'll end up putting the bibs on the kitten and feeding it Lucas's milk out of a baby bottle." We laughed together at the probable truth of this. Suddenly her laughter stopped. Gi's eyes flew wide open and she darted her hand around the bump. I panicked and rapidly sat up. Then her face widened into her beautiful smile.

"Tom he's kicking."

I sighed with relief and watched her expression. Amazement was evidently twinkling in her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she had felt the baby kick. But each time it did, she reacted as if it was. Giovanna would sit for long periods of time just feeling her stomach and staring off into the distance with pure joy written across her face. Then her eyes snapped down to meet mine. She took my hand and placed it on the spot that he seemed to be kicking. We sat in silence. I noticed her watching me in anticipation but I remained focused on the sensation under my palm. He kicked strongly. Now it was my turn to break into a broad smile. Gi poked my singular dimple and returned the smile. He kicked again with much more force.

"It's like he's bloody attacking you!" I chuckled.

"No he's just trying to tell you that there's no way you're getting a kitten."

"Meany." I stuck my tongue out at her in a childish fashion.

"Someone has to be strict around here occasionally. You're certainly not." Gi grinned.

_Danny's POV_

The weather was near scorching and the cool breeze was welcome. I wore a pair of grey shorts with a v-necked plain white t-shirt. I also sported some dark sunglasses that cast a light grey cover over the world around me. I stood behind the swing set in my local park whilst I pushed a giggling Ruthy higher into the sky. Each time she flew forward, her legs kicked in delight and she threw her arms into the air. I admired her thick, dark brown curls as they twirled behind her head before falling against her back once more.

"You ready to get off yet princess?" I asked with a slither of hope that she would say no. I enjoyed pushing her on the swings and hearing her happy squeals ring through the air. But on the other hand there was the fact that I had been doing this for about ten minutes in the boiling heat. Part of me wanted to collapse next to Georgia on the picnic blanket. I watched her placed a finger on her chin and consider it.

"Yes ok Daddy!" She exclaimed. So I let the swing slow down before picking her up and gently placing her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was off. Ruthy sprinted towards the climbing frame. I walked over to Georgia and plopped down on the ground. I crossed my legs and leant back onto my arms.

"Hey you." Georgia greeted while running a hand through my hair once. I caught her hand and kissed it with a grin.

"Bloody hell she's got so much energy." I let out a large breath. Then I glanced around with the sun shining on my face. The large grassy area was full with people-mostly teenagers lounging in the sun. There were even a few men fishing at the huge, round pond. They had all of their equipment spread out around them. There were many birds singing loudly in the trees and dogs ran around at the bottom; trying to scare them off. I lay down on my back with my head resting on my arms and began to sing lightly under my breath. As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt Georgia's blonde head on my chest.

We literally had about two minutes of this peace before Ruthy bounded up to us and began to tug on Georgia's arm.

"Mummy will you come on the see-saw with me?"

Georgia smiled before hauling herself up and skipping towards the see-saw, holding hands with Ruthy the whole time. She picked our little girl up and sat her gently on one end. Then she lightly sat on the other. With great difficulty, she managed to prevent the toddler from flying up into the air when her side went down. Seeing a great photo opportunity, I whipped out my phone and snapped a picture. I smiled at it. They were both giggling on the photo and Ruthy was high in the air on her seat, holding onto the handle bars with all her might.

_**Hi guys please read the bottom bit-I'm not just rambling this time :)**_

**_I know it's short but I didn't really know what to write about in this chapter-I had to give you lot something though ;) But I was thinking that because I need to fill a few chapters before my planned stuff can happen, how about you tell me what you want me to write about for a bit? So just put in a review _****_who_****_ you want me to write about in a chapter and _****_what_****_ in their life you want to know. So for example maybe you want to know about...Kyle? Just ask for 'Kyle' and maybe something like 'what's his school life/friends like'. Then I will tell you in a chapter because I actually do have background info for each of the characters but I haven't really found a way to put it in without it being out of place. Just please refrain from asking for Izzy and her baby or Finn and his 'problems' because they'll be coming soon x) However please do try to let me know what you think of Finn because I want to know if you guys are actually interested in him or not. Thankssssssss friendsssss x_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Kyle's POV_

I strolled down the corridor with one of my arms swinging at my side and the other hand was wrapped around Emma's tiny hand. I smiled down at our loosely linked fingers before squeezing my hand tighter around hers' for a second to attract her attention. She glanced up to meet my gaze. Emma was my girlfriend and had been for ten months now. But I had kept her a secret from my family. She was small and slim-the stereotypical body frame for a gymnast such as her. Her hair was long, straight and honey-blonde in colour. But her eyes were my favourite feature. I like to describe them as moonlight blue because they are blue but a slight grey is obvious in them. The top of Emma's head was just about the same height as my shoulder and I found her adorable. She was bubbly; happy; chirpy; perfect. We were on our way to science-as it was almost the end of break. The light summer drizzle tapped on the windows of the corridor as we continued to walk.

"Do you want to come over later? My mum has really missed you." She smirked. Emma's family knew about me. I was completely welcome at their house and her mum seemed to love me. I smiled apologetically down at her tiny face.

"Sorry I can't. Its Danny's mum's birthday so all the adults are going for a meal with her and I have to babysit."

I didn't really know what to expect for her reaction. But she wasn't clingy so it was usually good. Emma smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, as I had done to her.

"It's fine. I'll have to try to let my mum down easy so that she doesn't get her heart broken though."

"Tell her that I'm so sorry and I was really looking forward to seeing her." I chuckled. "But if the kids don't kill me then I'll come over tomorrow and spend all day with her."

We arrived at the science classroom to see our small group of friends huddled together around the door. Emma's friends and my friends had been united by us and it turned out that we all got along really well; except for a few of Emma's friends that never really hung around us anymore. They used to stick to Emma like flies around rubbish: annoying, stubborn and loud. But they mustn't like me because after a few weeks of putting up with me, they disappeared-much to Em's delight. My three closest friends-Liam, Josh and Curtis-were stood laughing with Emma's two closest friends-Chloe and Jamie. Liam was slightly smaller than me with light brown-almost blond-hair and blue eyes. He was also skinny like a twig. Josh had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a relatively big nose. I always teased him for it. Then he would jump on me. Curtis was the tallest with bright blonde hair and brown eyes. Chloe had straight, silky dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Jamie's full name was Jamie-Louise but if we so much as called her Jamie-Lou she would murder us. She had wavy strawberry blond hair and deep brown eyes. Jamie was even smaller than Emma and she was a lot shyer.

"Hey there guys!" Curtis shouted in a goofy voice, not caring about the crowds of people walking past. He then bounded forward and grinned. I high-fived him. Curtis glanced at our joined hands before frowning.

"I feel left out." So he placed out his hand for Emma with a child-like grin on his face. She laughed heartily and took it so that she was joined to both of us. Curtis was a lot like Danny. We walked back over to the others, receiving funny looks from the passing year sevens but not being concerned by their thoughts. This is what we were like and we weren't about to change just because people looked at us strangely. I loved my friends. We stood outside until the bell rang and other members of our class began to arrive. After a few more minutes of waiting, our teacher swung open the door and we filed into the big white room. The room was very lengthy with four long, white tables stretched out to form two rows. Each seat had a plug socket on the desk in front of it and there were sinks around the edge of the room for practical experiments. The teacher's clattered desk was at the front in the middle of the room with a huge interactive whiteboard behind it.

"Ok guys; grab a book because we're starting Biology Unit 2 today!" Mr Cawner piped with false enthusiasm. He obviously knew how we would feel about this-even before the entire class let out an extended groan.

"Sir that's sexist."

No one even needed to look to see who had made that comment. It was Erin. Erin was a tall, stick-thin girl with jet black hair and rather big front teeth who always had something to say about anything. I rolled my eyes. She really couldn't keep her opinions to herself sometimes.

"I...I'm sorry Erin, what was sexist?" Mr Cawner stammered, completely taken aback. I don't understand why.

"You said 'guys' sir. But some of us are _girls_." She drawled slowly as if he were stupid.

"Oh well I apologize. Ok _people_, grab a book." He quickly turned his back to her and logged onto his computer. I moved to sit down on my lab stool on the back row on the right-hand side of the room. Josh sat in-front of me but a few seats to the left. So he turned around to face me and made a face as if to say _oh for god's sake._ I nodded at him. Neither I nor Josh exactly liked Erin. We had really tried when we first met her but for some reason she seemed to loathe me. Chloe suggested that it was because I was famous. But surely not?

Luckily Liam, who was my closest friend besides Evanna, sat next to me in this class. We basically just chatted through most of these lessons. But today I wasn't really in the mood for talking so I tried to pay attention to what Mr Cawner was saying; but my eyes kept drifting over to Emma. She sat on the same desk as Josh but on the end seat. She wore a plain white t-shirt, a navy blue tie and a navy blue pleated skirt with her long hair falling down her back. Girls were allowed to wear a cardigan-as long as it was navy blue to match the uniform colours-but she didn't wear one. The boys wore the same except we wore black trousers and were allowed to wear a black jumper. I personally thought that it was insane to have a navy blue uniform but make the boys wear black trousers with the navy tie. Why not just make everyone's uniform black? With my elbow on the desk and my chin resting on my hand, I stared at Emma. Then I felt something sharp jabbing me in the arm. Quickly, I turned my head to see what it was but it was just Liam poking me with a pencil. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Stop staring at her." He smirked. "You already spend all day with her."

"Not _all_ day. What about after school?" I rolled my eyes.

"If that's your problem then just tell your parents about her."

"You know I can't."

"Um actually you _can_ you just _won't_." He scoffed quietly. I looked down at the desk and read the words that were carved into the white wood, lightly tracing them with my pen.

"Remind me why you won't tell them."

I returned my gaze back to him. Liam was sensible and he listened but he had thought that my reasons were stupid the last time I told him. He must have not understood them so he couldn't be bothered to even remember what I said. I sighed.

"Basically it's because my mum would make a huge fuss over her. She's doesn't have a daughter and she really wants one so she'll go crazy if I bring Em home."

He squinted his eyes at me with suspicion and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine there's more. It's just that-I love the band and everything, they're like my family-but I just want something that's _mine._ They're famous and because of them I'm famous and nothing is really a secret, we all know everything about each other and so do the fans. I'm not complaining really but I just want something that is a secret and isn't ruined because everyone knows about it. If I did tell my family about Em, she would be invited to go places with us and then people would obviously see her with us. So they'd find out about her and she'd be instantly thrust into the light. She's not used to that kind of thing and I just don't know how she'd handle it. What if it got too much and broke us up? Teenage years are flippin' emotional already but making our relationship completely public would make things a lot more intense." I rushed my words out and was unsure if Liam actually heard any of it. He blinked several times at me.

"So...Basically you're trying to protect her?"

"Yes I guess you could put it that way. She's just so amazing and I don't want to risk losing her over something that a normal couple wouldn't be put through."

"Kyle you really need to relax and remember that you're _thirteen_. You're in _year nine_. There are a lot of other things to worry about. How about you sleep over at mine tonight or something? Forget about whatever the hell caused that outburst of emotion."

"Wow Liam you're giving such good advice today." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I can't anyway, I have to babysit."

I lounged across the couch, my feet dangling over the arm at one end and my head resting comfortably on the other. Ruthy and McCauley were dancing around in a circle in time to a song on the television. They had been doing this for ten minutes now, asking me to rewind it every time that it ended so that they could do it again. I usually loved their mindless games but this song was driving me insane now. They squealed and clapped.

"Why isn't Evanna here Oli?" I asked, turning to face Oliver who was sat reading in the armchair.

"She's staying at Hannah's house with Eve tonight." He smiled up from his book, shook his head at the younger children and returned to the pages. I watched McCauley and Ruthy for another five minutes before I cracked. Glancing at the clock I turned the television off and leapt up. They moaned in protest.

"Come on guys, let's get you changed into your pyjamas and then we can read some stories if you want." They both considered it before half-reluctantly standing up and reaching for my hands.

"Do you want to get changed too Oli?" I asked whilst I propped Ruthy on my side with an arm wrapped around her and guided McCauley by the hand out of the room.

"Yeah where should I get changed?"

"You can use my room if you want!" I shouted back from in the hallway. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I placed Ruthy on the bottom step and pretended to growl. Instantly the two children's faces lit up and they whipped around to run up the stairs. I chased after them, crawling up the steps on my hands and knees while I pretended to be a monster. They split up and ran into separate rooms when they had scampered to the top floor-they were good at this game as we played it every time they were here. I gave them both a few extra minutes to find a good hiding spot before stomping into the nearest room.

"I'm hungry and I'm going to gobble you up!" I shouted in a gruff voice. It made me feel stupid but they loved it. I could then hear a faint giggle coming from one of the two spare bedrooms. So I stomped through into that room. It was the bedroom that we used for McCauley, Ruthy and Oliver to sleep in if they ever stayed over. It had a toy box in the corner, a desk by the window, two bunk beds on either side of the room and a wardrobe near the door. It was a simple lay-out because they mainly stayed on the bottom floor when they stayed over. I made my way around the room. I knew that Ruthy was in the toy box because I could hear her tiny, silky giggle ringing from it. But I instead made a show out of searching through the wardrobe.

"I know that you're in the wardrobe tiny female! I'm going to get you!" I whipped open the doors and routed through the clothes. This made her laugh a little louder now; proud that she had deceived me. Suddenly, the lid of the toy box flew open and she popped out.

"You didn't find me monster! Now you have to catch me!" She hopped out of the box and ran screaming down the hallway. We passed Oliver-who was on his way to get changed-and he laughed at us. She managed to reach the top of the stairs before I snagged her by her waist and pulled her tiny, wriggling body backwards into my arms. She struggled and laughed so I tickled her. She buckled from the tickling and gave up.

"Alright Kyle! You've turned me into a monster now! I give up!" She laughed hysterically. I placed her on the floor and she took a minute to catch her breath before stalking down the corridor in 'monster mode'.

"I fink he's in your mummy and daddy's bedroom!" She snarled. We trudged into the room.

"Little boy! We've got you now!" I screeched. There was no giggling. Ruthy flitted around the room, checking all the possible places. Under the bed, behind the curtain, in the wardrobe, behind the door. He was nowhere. We entered the other spare room-that was going to be for the baby-and checked all of the places that were in there. He still wasn't there.

"Ok McCauley, you win. Come out now!" I called. "Cauley?"

He wasn't responding. Oliver poked his head around the door to my bedroom.

"What's up?"

"I think we've lost McCauley." I said in a worried tone. Biting my lip I hastily checked the only other rooms on this floor.

"I can't find him."

Ruthy look up at me with her big blue eyes and I saw water forming there. My arms automatically reached out and I wrapped her in them against my chest.

"Oh no Ruth, don't cry. Come on he'll be in the house. He's alright." I soothed quietly. She snaked her small arms around my neck and clutched onto the neck of my t-shirt, weeping silently. Oliver cautiously tip-toed over to the bathroom door. I watched him.

"What's up Oli?"

He held a finger to his lips and beckoned for me to come over.

"Listen." He whispered when I reached him. All I could hear was Ruthy's rasping breathes against my neck.

"Shh Ruth, be quiet for one second please."

She glanced up and bit her tiny pink lips. I strained my ears for a while. Then I heard faint snoring. I sighed with relief and walked into the bathroom. But I had already checked in here and he hadn't been in here. I cast my eyes around the room and couldn't find him so I gave Oliver a puzzled look. He entered behind me and glanced around. Slowly, he lifted his hand up and pointed to the airing cupboard with a grin. I followed the line of his finger and found McCauley sleeping soundly on the middle shelf of the airing cupboard. Ruthy saw him too and smiled.

"How did he get up there?" She pondered.

"He's Dougie's son so I suppose we'll never know. Be quiet guys; don't wake him up while I move him." I slid Ruthy down to the floor and picked McCauley up. I carried him to the bedroom and then changed him into his pyjamas without waking him up. Oliver held the covers back for me while I climbed up to the top bunk and placed McCauley in the bed. I then tucked him in and put his dinosaur teddy next to him under the quilt. Ruthy was perched upright in the bottom bunk watching me intently with a book in her hand. With a smile, I took the purple princess book from her and sat down to read it.

When the book was finished, I closed it and glanced at Ruthy. Her breathing had become deep and slow a while ago, indicating that she was almost asleep. But she had been determined to listen to the rest of the story. So I put the book away and bent over her to plant a soft kiss her forehead gently. Slowly, she lifted an arm up to hug my neck.

"I wish I you were my brother Kyle." She whispered, half asleep.

"But I am your brother Ruthy." I smiled and left the room, making sure to plug McCauley's night light in before turning off the light.

When I reached the living-room again, Oliver was sat cross-legged on the couch and flicking through the channels.

"You look bored." I noted. He simply nodded.

"Do you want to play on 'Guitar Hero'?" I grinned. His face lit up and I could see his singular dimple. He jumped up to get the equipment out while I switched it on and turned the volume down.

We then spent the next two hours playing 'Guitar Hero'.

**_So that was for you guys that asked for things about Kyle, I hope it was good enough for you :) If I didn't mention something that you wanted to find out then please tell me in a review and I will put it in another chapter. For you people that asked for other things, please wait because it will be in one of the next chapters because it would take too long to put them all in one big chapter. Also please keep telling me what you want me to write about, even if you see that someone else has already mentioned your idea because I'm writing the ones with higher demand first and basically working down like that. _**

**_So I hope you liked it, thanks for coming back to read or just checking my story out :D I LOVE YOU GUYS x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Dougie's POV_

My eyes shot open as a sudden weight was dropped onto my stomach. It took me a minute to see what it was but I could already hear what was going on.

"Daddy get up! We're going to the zoo!" McCauley screeched with excitement. He then got off me and began to bounce on the bed around myself and Lara. I could hear Lara's faint laughter from beside me so I rolled over and draped an arm around her. She smiled at me with her mouth tightly closed, as if she was keeping a secret hidden behind those lips. I shuffled my head closer to hers so that our noses were lightly touching.

"Hello sweetie." She whispered with her smile broadening.

"Good morrow."

"It can't be good morning until you get up! Come on!" McCauley perched himself in-between our legs on top of the covers. His little face set in a pout.

"I'm the captain here and I say five more minutes." I mumbled sleepily.

"But I'm hungry."

"Oh no, Doug we can't leave him without his food. You know what will happen." Lara chuckled. It was true, McCauley was exactly like me with his food-he became totally grumpy until he ate. Lara attempted to get up but I pulled her back down and wrapped my arm tighter over her small body.

"Nope sorry Cauley, mummy can't get up right now. She's being held hostage." I grinned daringly at the small blonde child. Lara pretended to shriek with fear as McCauley stood up, puffed out his chest and pounced on me. He crawled over my back and pulled helplessly at my arms, trying to free his mum. Without warning, Lara swapped sides and attacked me. Her hand darted to my stomach and she tickled me until my arms weakened and I flailed about. McCauley quickly caught on to my weakness and so he joined in the torture too. He went for the bottom of my neck while Lara continued to assault my stomach.

No...I...I give up!" I cried in the midst of hysteric giggles.

"Only if you take me to the zoo as soon as I let go!" He demanded with an evil glint in his twinkling brown eyes.

"I haven't had breakfast yet!"

McCauley stopped tickling me and jumped off the bed. He then padded into the bathroom, still chuckling to himself. Sulking slightly, I turned away from Lara-hiding my fond smile. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and trailed it along my arm. Then she nuzzled into the back of my neck and sighed deeply. I allowed her to lie there peacefully for a few minutes-creating a false sense of security. Then without making a sound I whipped my body around to face her, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her so that she was resting on top of me. A tiny squeal escaped her lips during this process. I laughed lightly at her.

"You bloody idiot. I almost had a heart attack." She tried to keep a straight face but I grinned and her mouth broke into a huge smile.

"I love that thing that your nose does when you smile." I muttered, indicating to the fact that it had pointed down slightly while she smiled by kissing the tip of it. I then kissed her softly on the lips. It was only quick because then she hopped up.

"Come on, Danny and Georgia will be ready and waiting soon."

I lay there for a further few minutes with my head resting on my arms. We had planned to go to the zoo weeks ago. It was McCauley's favourite place and he wanted to show it to Ruthy. And even though she had already been several times, Ruthy was just as excited as he was. As I lay in the bed, I saw McCauley stroll past my bedroom singing the jingle 'lions and tigers and bears oh my!'.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car as Lara drove. Ruthy had suggested this because she was travelling with us and she wanted to be able to talk to me on the journey. So I was now twisted in my seat as I faced Ruthy and chatted with her about her time at nursery yesterday. She was exactly like Danny in the sense that she would cheerfully chat to anyone about anything and make them feel either happy or amused by the end of it.

"But I don't like Simon lots because he pulls on all the girls hairs and sometimes he gets my ones too and it's not nice." She finished off her story with a slight pout and began to fiddle with a piece of loose wool from her pale lilac cardigan. McCauley stared at her, transfixed by how she had spoken for so long.

"Well did you tell him that your Uncle Dougie will come and beat him up if he messes with your hair?" I winked jokingly. Ruthy continued to play with the wool.

"Actually I told him that Uncle Harry would. He's got bigger arms than you." She stated simply. Lara stifled a laugh and glanced at me. Suddenly McCauley's face lit up at the mention of Harry.

"You mean muscles? Yes my daddy doesn't have those." He said cheerfully. The two children giggled with their tiny hands covering their mouths. I pretended to be offended and dropped my jaw.

"Hey you pair, I have muscles. Look." I held out my arm and tried to flex it-however it was difficult because of my sitting position. Both children shook their heads.

"Not ones like Uncle Harry." They said in unison and laughed some more. Lara joined them.

"Well I've got bigger muscles than you." I poked Lara in the side and smirked. She simply shook her head in reply.

"Daddy, can we have some of your songs on?" McCauley inquired, tilting his head to the side. I nodded with a smile. Then I pulled open the CD compartment, pulled out a random CD by McFly and put it in the CD player. I could then hear the familiar chimes at the beginning of 'Sunny Side of the Street' tinkle out of the speakers. Lara grinned and turned it up. The music blared out of the speakers and I glanced into the back of the car. There I saw McCauley and Ruthy bobbing their heads in time with the music and swaying their bodies side to side.

When we pulled up at the zoo, we climbed out of the car and got the bags of food out while we waited for Danny and Georgia to park their car. McCauley and Ruthy jumped up and down on the spot next to our car, waving at Danny and calling his name. The engine of the shiny, dark blue car was cut off and Danny stepped out.

"Oi my name is dad to you." He grinned as he lunged for Ruthy-who had been calling him Danny a few seconds ago. She responded by squealing and making an attempt at running behind Lara for safety. But Danny grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards into his arms.

"Hang on, I want a hug." He chuckled. At this, McCauley ran at Danny and tackled his leg, making him stumble with surprise. But then he reached down to grab my son with his other arm. Soon he had both of the small children wrapped in his embrace as they giggled and shouted for freedom. When the toddlers were finally released from his grasp, they ran towards the entrance gate and beckoned us over. Casually, we strolled over to them-at which point they ventured further towards the entrance. The whole time we had to follow at a close range. Eventually we got to the ticket booths and bought our tickets.

_Danny's POV_

As it reached a point past midday, we stopped at a picnic area by the zoos' park to eat our late lunch. We had packed things such as: sandwiches, cakes, fruit, chocolate, crisps and a few other necessary snacks and drinks. We kept up a light, cheerful conversation as we ate. Then as we slowly started to finish our food, Lara looked up to observe the small theme park that was added recently in the zoo. It was tiny really; only including a swinging pirate ship, the waltzers, a merry-go-round and a miniature roller-coaster. All of these were squashed together in a secluded area of the zoo-so that the animals weren't disturbed.

"Doug, do you want to go on some rides with me?" Lara asked with a pleading smile. He rolled his blue eyes and looked at me sheepishly.

"Do you mind watching McCauley for us?"

"Of course not mate, I can't go on them right now anyway otherwise I'd throw up my food." I smiled reassuringly. Ruthy made a face at me.

"Daddy, that's gusting." She stuck out her pink tongue. I grinned at her.

"We'll go and see the monkeys while you do that. What about you Georgia?"

She thought for a while, examining the rides on offer.

"I think I'll go with them, I haven't been on the pirate ship ride in such a long time."

I nodded. The three of them stood up to leave.

"Behave McCauley." Lara gave him a stern but fond look.

"Behave Danny." Dougie grinned. I swiped at him playfully with my arm. He ducked and continued to grin as he sauntered away. I received a quick peck on the cheek from Georgia before I was left alone with the kids. They watched me expectantly with gleaming eyes.

"Can we go and see the monkeys right now?" McCauley jumped up.

"Sure, come on then you two." I gathered the bags as they skipped towards the monkey building. It was tall and white with planted vines growing up the sides and around the double doors. Inside were several enclosures, each containing a different species of monkey. On the walls inside there were monkey prints travelling up the wall. These were printed into the concrete as if the apes had walked on the walls when the concrete was still wet. There were large squares of glass dotted around the enclosures which allowed people to look through to watch the monkeys from all angles. We spent a lot of time looking at the lemurs. They seemed to be the friendliest so far as they constantly leapt onto the metal, crisscrossed bars. They were so tame that they were allowed to come close to us through the bars. Ruthy loved them.

"Daddy they're so cute. I want an arm painting with one of them on it!" She squealed. I shook my head.

"No arm paint for you until you're much older young lady."

Taking our time, we strolled around the dark, low-ceilinged building. Cooing at the primates and occasionally making noises at them. At last we reached the end of the building, where the big apes were housed. This area had even more windows-as this enclosure was a circular shape in the middle of the space-so we wandered around it, watching them go about their lives. We then found a small wooden bench which had nobody occupying it. For a while we sat there to rest our feet-which were beginning to ach a bit.

"Daddy they look like you!" Ruthy unexpectedly exclaimed with excitement.

"What?" I laughed heartily. A few other people around us also chuckled at her.

"They have long arms like you." She stated proudly, as if it were an honour to look like an ape.

"What if I do this?" I pulled my ears out with my hands and filled my cheeks with air so that they puffed out. Then I crossed my eyes and moved my face closer to hers. She giggled furiously.

"Yes you are a lot like them."

I shook my head. Feeling a small weight on my side, I looked down. McCauley had rested his tiny blonde head against my arm and his eyelids were drooping slightly.

"Come here mate" I turned my body, gently picking him up and holding him in my arms. Instantly, his head lolled on my shoulder and he gave a tired yawn into my neck. His warm breath tickled my skin but I left him there. And after a while, he fell asleep like that. Ruthy watched him with a smile.

"I stayed awake longer than him." She whispered, straightening her body with pride.

"Yes but that's because you wake up later than him in the morning. You're a little lazy-bones." I murmured with a soft smile. She then got to her feet and strolled over to the enclosure window again. Ruthy rested her hands on the windows gently-so she didn't upset the monkeys-and stood gazing inside. Dougie, Lara and Georgia then walked through the double doors at the far side of the long room. They saw me and smiled at the sleeping infant that was wrapped in my arms. When they reached me, Lara tried to take McCauley from me carefully. But in his sleep, his tiny hands balled into fists around a section of my shirt. He clung on and wasn't going to be made to let go.

"It's fine I'll keep hold of him."

Lara nodded gratefully at me. Hearing his soft snoring, I glanced down at the sleeping body that clung to me. His spiky blonde hair was beginning to wilt so that it would soon swoop over his eyes. Just like his dad. I cared for McCauley almost as much as I did for my own daughter. I planted a soft kiss on the top of his head and stood up to follow the others.

**_As usual guys thanks for all of your time and please tell me what you want me to write about. The rest of the requests are coming in further chapters so if yours hasn't come up yet, I'm not ignoring you or anything xxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_Kyle's POV_

I lounged on Emma's bed, my body stretching out completely across it while I stared at the television screen across from me. The credits for the film '_One Day_' rolled down it at a sickeningly slow pace. Emma and I had been watching _'One Day'_ quietly in her bedroom. Now she was using the bathroom and I had nothing to do. I let out a low whistle and waited. Then, as if it were a homing signal, Emma's dog Mateo bounded up the stairs and trotted over to me. Mateo was a huge, friendly German Shepherd. As I held out my hand with a smile, he began to lick my fingers. German Shepherds were my favourite type of dog and I loved spending time with Mateo. I lifted myself up onto my arm and stroked his silky black ears. After a few minutes, Emma strolled into the room. Mateo jumped onto his feet and ran towards her, wagging his tail rapidly as he went.

"Mateo I thought you loved me!" I joked.

"I'm sorry Kyle; we've been having an affair." Emma teased lightly.

"That's just wrong."

I leapt to my feet and walked over to her, Mateo watched my every move with interest. When I reached her, I enveloped her in my rugby-player arms.

"Was that code for 'I've found someone else'?"

She laughed lightly.

"Maybe." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is his name Dexter?"

"Why would his name be Dexter?"

"It was the first name that popped into my head. Wait no, its Curtis isn't it."

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving you for Curtis." She rolled her eyes while grinning. "Idiot."

Then I felt something sharp scrape against my leg. As I looked down, I saw Mateo's paw sliding down my leg with his claws trying to lock it into place. I laughed.

"Mateo would like you to know that you're too close for him to be comfortable with." She whispered.

"Too close for comfort." I smirked down at her before kissing her forehead and releasing her from my arms. We hadn't actually kissed properly in the ten months that we had been together-I was too nervous. Emma reluctantly took a step back.

"I said he wasn't comfortable, I was fine." She smiled cheekily and took my hand.

"I know, but I have to go now anyway."

We walked down the steps and into the living-room. There we found Emma's parents watching television. The glow from the fire lit up the room and a wave of heat hit me as I walked through the archway.

"Oh are you going Kyle?" Emma's mum stood up and held out her arms for me. This was something I was used to by now-she seemed to adore me. So I willingly stepped into her outstretched arms. Her dad waved at me and I walked through the room to the front door of the house with Emma and Mateo at my heels. I jumped down the small step and whipped around to face the pair.

"Em, do...do you think that I should tell my family...about us?" I mumbled with nerves. I really didn't know what answer that I wanted to hear because I hadn't decided for myself. When I thought about it, I really did want Emma to meet my family but I was just scared. A grin stretched across her face.

"I would love it if you did."

"Do you think you could handle being noticed all the time? It can be quite difficult sometimes." I cautioned. She was rather shy with people that she didn't know. So being with me publically might not be the best situation to put her in.

"I wouldn't mind. I want to be with you. And your family sounds amazing."

"Alright, I'll tell one of them first to see how they react."

She then kissed my cheek and I hugged her in return. Mateo barked as I began to walk down the street away from the house.

_Giovanna's POV_

Sitting at the desk, I stared at the computer screen in front of me. The page was half filled with words for a chapter of my next book. My first novel '_Billy and Me'_ had been a huge success. Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten around to writing another book until recently. I had started this one almost a year ago and it was a few chapters away from being finished. And I was having writers block. Brilliant. Sighing, I pushed away from the desk and spun the spinning computer chair in circles; only to discover that it made me feel extremely sick. Instantly I slammed my feet on the floor to stop me from moving and a hand fluttered to my stomach.

"Sorry Lucas." I muttered in-case he was also experiencing this sickly feeling. Reluctantly I pulled myself closer to the desk again. I drummed my slim fingers against the surface of the desk and watched my wedding ring as it moved with my fingers. After a few minutes, I decided to look for Tom. So I stood up and wandered out into the hall and down the stairs. He wasn't in the living-room or the kitchen. I checked the bedrooms. Tom wasn't in there either. I did however find Evanna and Oliver sitting on the floor of Oliver's bedroom playing Wizards Chess.

"Hey you two, have you seen your dad?"

Their heads whipped up.

"No. Why?" Evanna answered.

"I'm just having writers block and I wanted to find him." I shrugged. "So who's winning?"

"Evanna is." Oliver huffed, looking slightly annoyed. I peered down at their Wizards Chess set. It had taken years for Tom to find one after they had stopped being produced. But Tom-being the dedicated nerd that he was-had tracked one down that was still in mint condition. The tiny pieces were beautiful replicas of the actual pieces. Smiling, I left the room to return to my writing. When I got to my computer and sat down, I looked at the bright screen and saw a large, bold sentence staring out at me. It read:

**Having trouble love?**

I raised an eyebrow and stared at it, trying to remember if I had written that. No, it didn't fit with the previous sentences. All of a sudden my vision blacked out as a pair of big, strong hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who..." Tom whispered mischievously as he planted a kiss on the top of my head. My whole body relaxed and I realised that I had stiffened. His hands slid off my eyes and rested on my shoulders instead. He peered at the screen from behind me.

"I read some of it, it's really great." He soothed, reading my worries like an open book. I sighed. Slowly, he spun the chair so that I was facing him and pulled me up by my arms. He hugged me close to him and placed his head on top of mine as I nestled into his neck.

"You're a brilliant writer Gi. Don't put yourself down."

"Then why can't I finish it?" I moaned, feeling a little fed up.

"You can't rush genius." He smirked. "Should we invite the band over? You can girl-out with the girls if you want?"

I nodded and he let go of me to get the phone. Returning to the computer, I sat and thought. Then for the next hour I typed away; ideas finally streaming from my mind.

_Finn's POV _

My head was throbbing. I had been thinking about her again; imagining that night. I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Now as I sat on my bed, my breaths were coming short and ragged. And I could feel myself dripping with sweat. I need to stop this. I shouldn't be in this state whilst babysitting Macey. But I was. The all-too-familiar pain grew inside my head and I brought my fists up against my eyes.

"Stop...please..." I mumbled as the tears escaped and started to trickle down my face. With my eyes tightly shut I fell down into a ball on my bed; making myself as small as possible and wrapping my arms around my legs. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming out now. Multiple wet lines forced themselves across my cheeks and I shook almost violently as I sobbed alone in my room. I heard footsteps in the hallway and the sound was magnified because of my current condition. _Oh no. Macey can't find me like this, she's only nine._ I tried to unwrap myself and wipe away the tears but my face felt puffy and I knew that it would be red. Then the door creaked open.

"Finn?" Macey trembled in the doorway. I tried to pretend to be sleeping but she wasn't fooled. Cautiously, she crept into the room and sat beside me on my bed. As much as I tried, I was unable to prevent my crying. Therefore my body still shook with my rough breathing. She noticed immediately and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as I lay there. Everything was silent except for my sobs-which I had to let out.

"It's ok Finn. I know. It'll be...it'll be alright." She soothed quietly, her own voice quivering. I had to look at her then; my brotherly instincts kicking in. As I watched her, I saw the tiny tear-drops sliding down her face. This time I had to comfort her. So I pushed myself up and pulled her to me, wrapping her in my arms to make her feel safe. She was my little sister and I had to put her first. I stroked her light brown hair-which was much like mine-until the water stopped falling from her green eyes.

"I m...miss her t...too." She choked out. All I could do was to sit and hug her close. Because I knew what she was feeling and I knew that there was nothing that could be said to make it stop hurting.

**_ :O omg what's this, I've updated early! Please keep requesting things for me to write about and of course please continue to tell me what you think. And in return I'll continue to write ;) Thanksssssss x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry but I removed the previous chapter 13 because it missed out a chunk at the end that I had done so I replaced it with this so that you could read it. FORGIVE ME x)_**

**_Chapter 13_**

_Evanna's POV_

Pulling on my leather jacket in the hallway, I called up the stairs.

"Dad I'm going to my friend's house! I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Alright but don't be too late, the boys and their families are coming over later. Oh and I think Ruthy is going to stay over tonight so she'll want to see you!" Tom replied from his bedroom.

I left my house and began the extremely short walk to Finn's house. He only lived a few streets away and he had invited me over to meet his family and spend some time with him. Barely noticing the people or cars driving past, I grinned to myself when I passed the arched path where Finn had taught me how to skate. I even let loose a chuckle as I saw the patch of grass that I had skated into, causing me to tumble off the board. Then I recalled how embarrassing that was and I swapped the chuckle for a groan. I ambled along the path staring at my sky-blue converse. Today I wore dark green skinny jeans, a white top with my favourite muppet-Gonzo-on it and my hair down. For some reason I felt compelled to wear my hair down when I was with Finn. Perhaps it was because of the compliment he had given me about my hair the first time that I had spoken to him. I reached his front door in a matter of minutes. As I lifted up my hand to knock, a young girl's excited face appeared in the window at the side of the door. She suddenly pushed herself away from the window and seconds later she was standing in the now open doorway with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're Macey aren't you? Don't you go to my choir class?" I asked politely.

"Yes and you're Evanna. Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

I felt the heat rush to my face as I blushed scarlet and shook my head. Macey, unfazed by my embarrassment, turned around and shouted up the stairs for Finn. She then smiled at me and returned to the room that she had been in before. I was left standing outside the door awkwardly until Finn arrived. When he finally hopped down the stairs-which were directly behind the front door-I began to blush again at the thought of his sister's question. He wore a baggy, blue and white checked-top with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows-this seemed to be his style-and white washed jeans with his usual black converse.

"Hey." He smiled before examining my face. I dropped my gaze as I realised that he was looking at my flushed colour-trying to calm down.

"Hi Finn." I replied cheerfully, trying to seem normal.

"Um what's up?"

"What? Nothing. I'm fine."

He shook his head and gestured for me to come in whilst staring through into the next room at his sister, as if he knew what she had said. We then ascended the stairs and entered his bedroom which was the first room on the second floor. His room was quite small. The pale blue walls were covered in mostly old posters and the grey carpeted floor was spotless. He just about squeezed in his single-person bed, a desk, a wardrobe that looked years old and had '_Power Rangers'_ stickers covering it and a bookcase that was thin but stood floor to ceiling. It was completely filled to the maximum with books. Many of them were at least one thousand pages thick and looked old but taken care of. There were also a few slightly thinner books that had been crammed into any available space, such as on top of other books. My mouth formed a little 'o' as I spun in a slow circle to face him with my hand pointing at his collection.

"Excuse me, you read?" I teased. He shrugged.

"Yeah but I wasn't such a big reader until about a year ago."

"Have you read all of those?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Well I read almost all of the thick ones and I've read all of the thinner ones."

"You are an astounding human being. Seriously you're everyone's perfect person." I grinned. Finn replied with a sheepish smile and he moved over to sit on his bed. I walked around his room, examining his posters. Then I came to his desk. On the wall above this, I found a small collection of hats hanging from hooks. With a smirk, I picked up his dark grey trilby and skipped the short distance to him. He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Please?" I pleaded. Rolling his blue eyes, he nodded. I squealed and placed the hat on his head, altering it to sit in different positions on his wavy, light brown hair. I left it there for a few minutes before jumping up and replacing the trilby with his light grey beanie. It suited him beautifully.

"Aww look at you." I jabbed him in the arm playfully. "I think Danny used to have a beanie like this. He might still have it actually."

"Yeah he does, that's why I got it." He blushed slightly. "I was about nine when I saw a picture of him when he was younger wearing it. So I thought I'd get one."

I smirked.

"So what's your favourite book?" I asked once I had finished cooing over his multiple hats and had begun to trail my fingers delicately along the spines of his books.

"I think it's probably '_Noughts and Crosses'_. It's so good. There are four of them and they're just really well written and interesting." He stood up, cast his eyes quickly over the shelves and pulled out the book.

"What's it about?"

"It's based on how black people used to be treated but the black people have swapped roles with the white people and it's set in modern day. And the two main characters are best friends but one is a rich black girl and the other is a poor white boy. It's so sad. Do you want to borrow it?" He held it out to me.

"Yeah I've been searching endlessly for a new book that would spark my interest and quite frankly I'm sold on this one." I took it from him with a grin. He chuckled. We sat and discussed books for a while longer. I discovered that he had the entire works of Shakespeare, Jane Austen and Charles Dickens.

"You have a strange collection of books-good taste but strange because...well you're a boy."

He smirked a little.

"It's my inner female trying to break free."

Laughing, I stood up.

"Can I use the bathroom" I asked plainly. We had been sat here for almost two hours now.

"Sure it's at the end of the hall." He said with a hint of reluctance. As I left the room, he watched me with cautious eyes. The hallway was long and at the end of it-where the bathroom was-a small area hung out over the stairs like a sort of square balcony.

When I had finished on the toilet, I returned to the hall. But I noticed something as I walked down it. It was a door that I noticed out of the corner of my eye. This was the only door that was on the square balcony. Glancing at Finn's bedroom and seeing that he couldn't spot me, I took a few steps toward the door. It was a plain door but it had a colourful plaque on it. It simply said:

_Joanna's Room_

I pondered over it for a few seconds before I heard Finn calling me. As I whipped my head around, he had already seen me stood by 'Joanna's'room.

"Who's Joanna?" I blurted out. All the light seemed to leave his eyes instantly and the colour was also drained from his face. Finn stumbled slightly but managed to stick his arm out against the wall to hold himself up while a shaky hand flew to his head.

"Finn!" I rushed forward and extended my arms helplessly towards him. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter." I whispered. "Please just be ok again."

His gaze darted up to meet mine and he spent a while taking deep, unsteady breaths before answering.

"No it does matter. You're my friend and you were bound to find out at some point. J...Joanna is my sister." He trembled as he got his words out. Her name rolled softly off his lips at first but seemed to drop to the floor with remorse once it was free in the air. I stared at him. He hauled himself up to route through the drawers on his desk. He then struggled back and sat next to me, handing me a photograph. Finn, Macey and a girl I've never seen before stared back at me from the paper with huge smiles and glowing eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. The girl looked not much older than Finn and had light brown hair-like his-with electric blue highlights and shining green eyes-exactly like Macey's. She was extremely pretty.

"...But you've never mentioned her...I thought Macey was your only sister." I worded my reply delicately, in-case it made him worse.

"Yeah, that's because it makes me act like this." He gestured feebly to himself. "Thinking of her hurts me."

I continued to stare dumbfounded at him. Finn sighed lightly.

"She was run over by a bus on the way home from a party."

"Oh."

"And she wasn't even drunk. It was the bus driver who was drunk. She was so careful by not getting drunk at a _party _even though she was going to _walk_ home with friends but she still suffered. And she was only seventeen-she had so much more to live for. But she didn't get to do any of it. She was going to Oxford University, hoping to become a Vet or an author. But did she get to do that either? No. How's that fair? I just hate the human race." His voice suddenly grew hard and cold. All warmth from his face disappeared and I was left actually feeling scared. Then in an instant, Finn crumbled again. He withered, turning from livid to frail quicker than I could blink.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled as tears dripped from his eyes.

"Come here." I held out my arms, not wanting to force him into contact. I half expected him to turn away. But after staring hesitantly at my open arms, he fell into them. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking the back of his head slightly at a soothing pace and he snaked his arms weakly around me in return. Then I just let him cry into my shoulder.

"S...sorry, I'm a bit unstable. I'm s...so s...s...sorry." He stuttered an apology.

"Shh. Finn I don't mind, you don't need to say sorry. You just need to let it out." I continued to hold him tightly to me. His warm breaths curled across my neck and the sobs rocked his shoulders violently. As I listened to him weep, I could feel my own eyes beginning to leak salty drops of sadness.

It was about half an hour later when Finn calmed down and his sobs had subsided. But I was still holding him.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he sat up. The tears that I had shed for him had dried but my eyes felt puffy and sore.

"Are you ok?" I kept hold of his hand, clasping his fingers in mine. He gave my hand a squeeze that suggested he was feeling stronger and better.

"I'm fine. I suppose I just needed someone to cry to. But it seems that I cry too much anyway." He attempted a laugh but his throat was dry and hoarse.

"I'll get you some water." At this I stood up, gently released his hand and fetched him a cool glass of water with a tissue as an extra measure. When I returned to sit next to him again, he had composed himself slightly more. He took the tissue with a grateful smile and dabbed at his raw eyes before gulping down the clear liquid.

"She's why I got into reading. All of those books were hers and I took them after...yeah. It makes me feel connected to her still I suppose."

"So that's why you have Jane Austen books." I tried to chuckle. It almost sounded normal but the weight of the situation was dampening my spirits. He nodded with a tiny grin.

"W...when did it happen?" I prodded carefully.

"Just under a year ago now. I went to a different school before then but when it happened I sort of became a reclusive person. I avoided my friends and pushed them out so when the time came that I wanted to talk to people again...well they were guys so they weren't exactly understanding or forgiving. I moved schools to get a fresh start but the mentors made me talk about her and I got bad again." Finn rambled-almost as if he was afraid to stop. Once again I took his hand in mine. He stared down at our entwined hands. Then he gazed back up to me with a genuine smile on his face.

_**Guys seriously go and read Noughts and Crosses-it's **__**brilliant**__** and it will give you so many emotions! Thanks for reading and feel free to hate me for being so mean to Finn but I'll still love you all no matter what you chose ;) 3**_ _**Keeeeeeep suggesting stuff and I hope you liked it x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello, on the day that I uploaded chapter 13 I added a bit onto the end of it and so I replaced the chapter. So if you read chapter 13 on the day that it was uploaded, just go back and check because you might have missed the extra bit that I added. Thanks :)_**

**_Chapter 14_**

_Kyle's POV:_

Silence filled the air as I sat in Evanna's bedroom. I wasn't in the mood to talk and it seemed that neither was Evanna. Instead I stared at her lilac walls. Most people that I knew had posters of their favourite musicians plastering their walls, but Evanna only had a few of those-which were _McFly_, _Busted_, _Bruno Mars_, _Katy Perry_ and _The Wombats_. The rest of her wall space was covered in posters of films or television shows. These consisted of _Romeo and Juliet_, _Hamlet_ with David Tennant on it, _Harry Potter_, _Doctor Who_ and _Merlin_. She also had large pictures of young Leonardo Dicaprio dotted around. She claimed that it was because she appreciated him as an actor but I know that she simply fancies him. Evanna was perched on her bay window, hugging one of the fluffy pillows to her chest, while I sat cross-legged on her dark green carpeted floor. I leant my head against her bed and stared upwards. She had her face pressed against her window and peered outside into the drizzling rain.

"What a lovely summer we're having." She mumbled.

"Oh I agree. Well it's almost over. It'll technically be autumn next week."

"You can tell."

I moved my head to watch her.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

At this I leapt onto my feet and strolled over to her. When I reached her bay window, I crawled on to sit behind her. I stretched my legs out on either side of her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Most people would think that this was too intimate but we were fine with it-we were like siblings. Her head lolled back lazily to rest against my right shoulder as I enveloped her in my body and placed my chin on her left shoulder in return.

"What's troubling you friend? I know that something is wrong with you. I keep telling you that you can't hide anything from me, one day you'll learn." I smiled. I felt her sigh heavily.

"It's just Finn."

"Wow he is causing a lot of problems, this is the second time that you've told me that he's bothering you." I rocked us from side to side together.

"No he's not bothering me, it's not even what he's doing...well. I don't know." She threw her hands up in frustration. Unwrapping my arms from around her waist, I took hold of each of her hands in mine after she had dropped them. Our fingers entwined together and she stared at them.

"I...I think I...like him." She groaned lightly. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Isn't that good?"

"Well yeah but I found out that he's going through some tough stuff. And I don't think that I could be supportive enough. I think his condition-whatever it actually is-is serious and I don't know how to help him." I could sense the panic rising in her voice. So I began to rub my thumbs in circles over the back of her hands.

"Whatever it is, you'll be great at helping him. You help me all the time. I always feel better after talking to you. And besides, I think he likes you too. That's just my personal opinion but if he does like you then just having you there would make him feel better." I tightened my arms around her so that I could cuddle her without letting go of her hands.

"Thanks Kyle." She turned her head to peck me lightly on the cheek. "Now what's your problem?"

"My problem?" I lifted my head to look down at her. She grinned.

"Well '_I_ _keep telling you that you can't hide anything from me, one day you'll learn_'." She mocked my voice with a cheeky grin. "Don't think that you can distract me from your problems by asking about mine. Friendship doesn't work like that."

I rolled my eyes and placed my chin back on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to go mental."

"I pinkie promise." She stuck out her little finger and lifted it so that I could reach it from my angle. I hooked my little finger around hers.

"Well I have a girlfriend and I want to tell my family about her but I'm not sure how they'll react and I also want to make it as easy as possible for her considering she'll suddenly be in the public eye." I blurted it all out so that I would have a chance to tell her everything before she spoke. I felt her body tense so I looked at her face. She was biting her lip hard to prevent a huge smile.

"Ev you're allowed to smile." I rolled my blue eyes. A large smile erupted on her face and a subdued squeal escaped her lips. She twisted her upper body around and threw her arms around my neck. Then she recoiled and bounced in her place.

"Sorry I had to get that out. How long have you had a girlfriend for? And how?"

"We've been going out for ten months and basically I'd liked her for ages and her friends-Jamie and Chloe-tried to hint to me that she liked me as wel..."

"No." She cut me off by placing her hand over my mouth. "I mean _how_? How did you get a girl to like _you_? I can't understand why anyone would." She grinned.

"Very funny curls." I tugged on one of her curly blonde locks and stared out of the window.

"No sorry now you can tell me how you got together." Her eyes glinted with evil as she smiled.

"I'm going to kill you one day. Like I said, I liked her for ages and then her friends tried to hint to me that she liked me back. At first they were subtle and I couldn't understand what they were trying to tell me. But then after about a month Chloe sent me an anonymous text message saying 'I know who likes you' so I asked her to tell me who. But she replied with 'It's a secret.' So I then asked her to at least tell me the first letter of her name. She sent me a message that said nothing but 'E'. And then straight after that I got a text message from another unknown number that said 'mma'. So yeah I pieced it together and figured that I might as well ask her out. So I did and then I found out that it had been Chloe and Jamie who had sent the messages." I smiled sheepishly at her as she grinned in return.

"So her name is Emma then? What's she like? Can I meet her?" Evanna fired her questions at me at lightning speed.

"She's wonderful Ev. She's tiny and she's a gymnast and she's hilarious and she's also very bubbly. I just love being around her."

"So sorry but what's the problem again? I forgot."

With a sigh I moved to sit in front of her.

"Basically, I think that my parents might get a _bit _excited if I tell them or bring her home so I'm worried about that. But mostly it's because she's quite shy-unless we're alone-so putting her in the public with us might make her uncomfortable. She told me that she doesn't mind because she wants to be with me but I'm not sure if she actually understands properly."

This time she took my hands in hers. My gaze was locked on the raindrops that were falling down the window. She removed one hand from mine to lift my chin up so that I was forced to look at her.

"Well I suppose that every parent is going to be excited or make some sort of fuss when their only son brings home their first girlfriend so there's no avoiding that really. But regarding the introducing her publically thing, I'm no expert so I can't really tell you. However, we are currently sat in a house that contains four famous band members who have had a large number of girlfriends over the past few years." Her face lit up. Evanna's joy seemed infectious because I smiled right back at her as soon as I saw her teeth through her grin.

"Take your pick." She almost sang. Then she hopped up and went to her desk. "I'm going to draw. You can ask them now if you want." At this, she picked up a pencil and flipped open the pages of her sketch book. Many of the drawing had been aided by Lara-as they often drew together. This was what I loved most about my dad being in a band: even when I didn't feel like I could talk to my parents I had three other adults to talk to who I was just as close with. I sat in the window for a few moments longer before hauling myself up and going to look for Dougie.

_Dougie's POV:_

Ruthy sat on my lap as I bounced my knees up and down. Her bubbling laughter echoed around Tom's living-room in the background of our conversation. Somehow, we had gotten onto the topic of mine and Lara's wedding-again. I smiled to myself. It was actually happening.

"Ruthy can I stop bouncing you? I need to go to the bathroom." I pleaded playfully. The small girl placed a finger on her chin and looked to the ceiling, considering whether or not she should let me go.

"Ok Uncle Doug-Doug." She hopped off my knee and instead went to perch herself on Tom's lap. He instantly reacted by shoving his hands under her armpits and tickling her. Ruthy squealed delightedly. I stood up and walked out into the bathroom.

After I had washed my hands and left the bathroom, I found Kyle sat at the bottom of the stairs by the bathroom door. Smiling at him, I stopped.

"Are you ok mate?" I asked, acknowledging the apprehensive expression on his face.

"Well yeah but can I talk to you?" Kyle mumbled. I nodded in reply so he stood up to make his way into the kitchen. I followed him. There he sat down at the table and gestured for me to join him. Quickly, I took the seat next to him and twisted my body so that I faced him.

"What do you need to talk about?" I was feeling worried. Normally when he asked me to talk, it was never anything bad or serious. But his pupils seemed wide and filled with terror. It was practically leaking out of him. I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and gave me a calming smile; hoping that it would relax him.

"It's just that I know because you've been famous for a very long time you will have had to introduce girlfriends to the public and your fans. And I know that some of them were normal people so it was very new to them. I was just wondering if you could tell me which the best way to do that is. Involving them in your life publically I mean." Kyle blurted, almost tripping over his words occasionally as he flushed a light pink colour. Slightly shocked, I sat back in my chair and removed my hand from his shoulder. But I didn't question him about why he wanted to know this. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Um well it depends...are we talking about an outgoing person or someone shyer?" I probed.

"Shy. _Really _shy in public-like school-but mainly just normal on her own."

"I suppose the best option would be to try and not be too public straight away. And don't be too intimate until she's been noticed, that way people won't pay too much attention to her at first. It'll be like easing her into your life. And then when she's been in a photo or two with you and people have accepted her as someone in your life-without knowing about a relationship-you can hold her hand or something. Hopefully people won't make too much of a fuss because they've already seen her with you. But there's no real way to stop people from prying. She's got to be prepared. You could help her with that as well by simply being supportive and trying to not let people find out where she lives. If you're asked about her, you could give vague details to prevent people from being overly curious but nothing much more will help." I rambled for a while. He didn't meet my gaze until I stopped talking. When he finally broke out of his deep thought, his face lit up with a smile that was just like Harry's. I grinned in return. That smile always made me happy-it didn't matter whether it was from Harry or Kyle.

"Thanks Doug." Kyle suddenly shot forward and draped his arms around my neck in a hug.

"It's fine mate. But can I know why you wanted to talk about that?"

He pulled back to look at me with a sheepish smile on his face. Even though I already had a pretty good idea of the reason I still wanted to confirm it.

"I um have a girlfriend." His sheepish smile grew until it was a full grin.

"Fist-bump!" I exclaimed holding up my fist to him. With a chuckle he lightly touched his fist to mine before we left the room. As we entered the hallway, I saw Evanna waiting at the bottom of the stair-case for Kyle.

"Hey curls." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Doug, did you have a nice chat?" She responded with a cheeky grin on her face. She knew exactly what we had been talking about.

"Yeah, I told him how to score hot babes."

Evanna stifled a laugh but Kyle let it out. With a grin, he jogged up the steps with Evanna as I returned to the living-room.

**_Thanks for reading again! I'm going to try something new here. Basically I'm going to ask for 5-7 new reviews otherwise I won't update and see how you all react. I'm feeling mean saying that so I probably won't do it all the time but right now I'm going to try it out. Please review because I seriously enjoy writing this fanfiction for you-and me-so yeah I don't want to have to wait very long. Thanks again! x_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

_Tom's POV:_

All I could see was black as Ruthy's tiny hands covered my eyes. I could hear the previous conversation continuing around me and could feel Ruthy's light body sitting on my knee. She had instantly swapped Dougie for me when he had left the room earlier. I was surprised that she hadn't gone to Danny though.

"Am I allowed to look yet?" I asked, not really sure what she was attempting to hide from me. There was suddenly a sharp tug on my hair-not hurtful but noticeable.

"What are you doing?" Slight panic rising in my voice as I slowly reached for Ruthy's hands to remove them from my eyes. But she pulled them straight back with a giggle.

"No Uncle Tom! You can't see yet."

"God T-bag! You're not allowed to look!" Danny teased playfully in his strong Bolton accent. Ruthy had also inherited his accent-somehow. It was probably from spending a lot of her time with either Danny or his mum and sister. Danny then let out a feeble yelp as I heard the familiar sound of a hand hitting skin that was usually a frequent thing around Danny.

"Don't call him that in-front of the kids Danny!" Georgia hissed. But I could feel the smile in her voice. She was far too in love with the goof-ball to hit him properly or be angry with him over something so petty.

"They don't know what it means; its fine." He chuckled. My face lit up with a grin at the sound of his laugh. Danny's laugh was extremely infectious and it reminded me of how he made me happy again during my darker days of the band. Always the cheerful one was Danny. Ruthy was the same, spreading joy throughout the 'McFamily'.

"They may not know what it means Dan but if McCauley starts calling people that, I'll be after you with my pitch-fork and torch." Lara sniggered, obviously not being able to be serious concerning the topic. Another pleasant giggle escaped from Ruthy along with a hushing sound from Gi-who was sat beside me.

"Alright guys what are you doing?"

"One second." Ruthy sang. I crossed my arms and let out a sigh whilst teasingly tapping my foot.

"Oi mister! Be patient." Gi poked my side. This caused me to jerk to the right with shock. Ruthy let out a small gasp-that was when I started to worry. What on earth were they doing? After a few more minutes of being instructed to sit perfectly still, Ruthy finally removed her hands. Blinking into the light, I saw everyone smirking at me around the room. The McCauley ran up to me with a hand-held mirror. Oh no. Reluctantly, I took it from him. All the while, he sniggered at me. I sucked in a deep breath and looked in the shiny glass. It took me a few seconds to realise what damage had been done. My hair had been plaited loosely and due to the short length, it struck upright. My jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"How did you do that without me realising?"

"A magic-woman never reveals her secwets." Ruthy tapped her nose lightly before winking at Giovanna. Then I swooped forward, sending Ruthy scrambling backwards and squealing at the game. But I was too fast and managed to scoop her petite body up in my arms. Creating a safe cage for Ruthy by wrapping my arms around her, I fell backwards onto the couch. She laughed heartily the whole time.

"You little menace." I pretended to snarl evilly. At this Danny stood up and came towards us. Then he pounced carefully onto us, positioning himself so that Ruthy was safely between the two of us without getting squashed.

"C'mon then T-bag!" He chortled. At that moment, Dougie stepped into the room with a content smile on his face. When his eyes found us in a heap on the couch, his smile faded slightly in confusion but sprang back to life soon enough.

"I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head. At the sound of his voice, Ruthy squirmed out from underneath us, popped her head out and shouted.

"Uncle Doug-Doug!" After wriggling her way out from underneath us, she pelted forward to Dougie. He knelt down and opened his arms wide-preparing for the impact. She reached him and threw herself into his embrace.

"You were gone for _ages_." She complained as he stood up with her tightly latched around his neck.

"I was only gone for ten minutes."

"Yes but that's too long."

"Oi what about me?" I said in false hurt-with Danny resting happily on top of me.

"You're not worthy of my daughter." Danny joked and began to tickle me. My body automatically jolted in several directions in an attempt to throw Danny off. But it was no use. He was accustomed to this reaction and knew how to cling onto me. When he eventually stopped, he slid down behind me on the empty space of couch and draped his long arms over me. I lifted my hands to hold onto his as they rested across my body.

"But you can have me T-Bag so you'll be fine."

I grinned and rolled my head backwards to look at him. Using this opportunity to his advantage, he planted a delicate kiss on my cheek and beamed back at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds with grinning faces.

"Guys get a room!" Dougie called. With Ruthy now playing with McCauley on the floor, Harry decided that it was the perfect moment to capture Doug. I watched as the idea crossed his mind and a ripple of mischief washed over his expression.

"Come here Dougwash." He smirked with pure joy evident on his face as he grabbed Dougie's waist and pulled him backwards. Dougie kicked his legs in the air and yelped, taken aback by Harry's sudden attack. Although he seemed to be trying to escape, we knew that Dougie was enjoying every minute of this-it was written all over his face. Danny and I laughed as we watched the pair struggle. Harry stroked a hand over Dougie's forehead and he began to lie still-accepting the fact that Harry was going to cuddle him. Their breathing became slow as they lay peacefully. I glanced at Oliver-who was perched on the arm of the couch were I was sitting. He grinned back at me, knowing what was coming. Then we both cast our eyes back to Harry and Dougie. I felt Danny's big, strong hands run through my hair as he chuckled quietly behind me.

"Harry does this every time. How does Doug not expect it?" Danny whispered down my ear so that the peace wasn't disturbed and only I could hear him. His warm breath tickled slightly as it rolled across my skin.

"He probably enjoys it." I whispered back jokingly. We watched in silence; all of us together were luring Dougie into a false sense of security. All of a sudden, the quiet was broken as Harry's head and hand darted forward. His hand cupped Dougie's chin and lifted his head up while his head swooped down to kiss Dougie on the cheek. At this, Dougie struggled to break free and we let loose our booming laughs. Even though he wriggled relentlessly, a tiny smile was still fighting to burst out.

"Doug if I were you then I'd give up. This is how he got me to marry him." Izzy cackled.

"What by holding you prisoner?" Dougie laughed at last, holding it in for such a long time had caused him to snort.

"Holding people prisoner is frowned upon in most societies." I teased.

"Then aren't you going to rescue me?"

Danny and I exchanged an evil glance.

"Well we could, but we're not going to." Danny beamed. We may not be intending to save Dougie, but McCauley apparently had other ideas. He leapt up and launched himself at Harry. A smile spread across his face as his tiny fists pummelled uselessly into Harry's chest. However Harry played along nicely. He released Dougie and dropped his head down-pretending to be defeated. McCauley latched onto Dougie's leg protectively. To shake things up a bit, I gasped.

"McCauley you've killed Harry!" I exclaimed in mock terror. For a second, fear flashed across his face but he soon realised that it was a game. Unfortunately, Ruthy was a bit slow to understand-again much like Danny. Her bright blue eyes filled with watery tears that soon enough began to trickle down her face. Instantly, Danny pushed himself up onto one arm and held out the other for her; his fatherly instincts kicking in. She sprinted to him and buried herself into his chest, feeling safe in her father's strong arms. Eager to fix what I had done, I turned to Dougie and couldn't help but grin.

"Only true loves kiss can break the spell of...um...death!"

Dougie looked at me in disbelief. But then his gaze flickered over to Ruthy so he sighed and made his way over to Harry's still limp body.

_Harry's POV:_

I felt Dougie's presence as he loomed over me. I knew that he wanted to make me squirm-because I couldn't open my eyes to see him. For a second I considered just leaping up and revealing the truth to Ruthy but decided that even if she did cry, it would be much more magical to her if we told her it involved spells. And she would be perfectly fine as soon as I gave her a hug.

"I'll help you Doug." I heard Izzy heave herself up and stroll over. When she reached me, they both leant over my body with each of their heads on either side of my face and pecked my cheeks. Thankfully, I could stop pretending to be dead and leapt up. Glancing around the room, I saw that Ruthy had moved her head to the side so that she was peeking at us from Danny's embrace.

"I like this; I've gotten a lot of smooches today. Can I get a cuddle Ruthy?" I turned to her and knelt down with an apologetic look in my blue eyes. She nodded and scrambled out of Danny's arms and into mine. Her slim hands clasped together around my neck as she nestled her head into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I whispered tenderly.

I slowly slid her down to the floor and turned to sit down. But as I turned, I saw that Izzy was struggling to lower herself onto the couch. She had a hand firmly clasped on her stomach and her face twisted with agony. In shock, my eyes darted around at her surroundings-my primal instincts kicking in-as I tried to protect her by locating the source of danger. Dougie had frozen next to her, half way between sitting down and standing up. His eyes were wide and overflowing with fright. Then I realised. _The baby_. Lola. Lola was coming. Holy crap Lola was coming! Adrenaline began to pump around my body as I darted forward to help Izzy.

**As usual keep telling me what you want me to write about and what you think in a review. It still has quite a lot to go believe it or not. Also I have another fanfiction-not a McFly one sadly-but if you like Harry Potter and don't think that Dramione is too bad then please check it out, you can obviously find it on my profile if you're interested. Also don't hate me if you're against Dramione-it sort of choses you and then you can't get out ;) (I blame my friend) **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

_Danny's POV:_

Chaos erupted all around me. Unsure of what to do, I clambered over Tom and I leapt up to grab the kids. First I reached Ruthy so I scooped her up into my arms.

"Daddy, why is she breathing like that?" Ruthy asked-her eyes wide with terror.

"She's having the baby." My voice trembled as the situation sunk in.

"She can't have it here! The baby will hurt its head on the floor when it plops out!"

Panicked, McCauley rushed over to us and gripped my leg tightly. He was unable to reach his parents because they were sat next to Izzy and he was far too frightened to go near her. I placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair soothingly. He simply whimpered into my leg. As we watched, Izzy grew worse. Her arms began to shake and her legs wobbled with weakness. Then a loud scream escaped her open lips. Sweat poured down her face like a rain and her complexion reddened dramatically. I felt helpless but it was as if an iron chain had clamped itself around my entire body, preventing it from moving to help. All I could do was hold tightly to the kids. Harry's head whipped around to face Tom and I saw the wild terror spreading across his face.

"Call an ambulance!" He bellowed with a shaky tone. Tom sprang to action, jumping from the couch and running into the next room to grab his phone. I couldn't remove my eyes from Izzy but out of the corner of my eye I could see Oliver pelting out of the room and up the stairs. He was probably going to alert Kyle and Evanna-he had better reactions than me. Then everything seemed to slow down all of a sudden. My head pulsed and my ears rang like a dozen bells at once. Shaking, I almost fell backwards.

"Daddy?" Ruthy's scared voice grabbed my attention. I shook my head violently. It didn't seem to help.

_Tom's POV:_

As soon as Harry called out for help from me, my body reacted before my brain did. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I jumped off the couch and pushed myself into the kitchen. When I reached the room, my eyes darted everywhere-in search for my phone. Where did I leave it? Dread began to bubble in my stomach, a large lump throbbed in my throat and my eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. I couldn't stand seeing-and hearing-Izzy in so much pain. And the fear in Harry's blue eyes had triggered a primal instinct to protect. They had both been in my life for so long, I would do anything to help them and keep them safe. When at last I spotted my mobile phone-which was on the table-I dove and snatched it up. My fingers fumbled as I tried to hurriedly type in the three simple numbers. Pushing the device to my ear, I grabbed a cloth to dab the sweat from my head. It rang. And rang. Why wouldn't they answer? It's the emergency services for God's sake! When someone finally picked up, it was a bored woman's voice that I heard.

"Hello which emergency service do you need?" She drawled. Her tone agitated me. Didn't she realise the panic that was occurring around me? Well obviously she didn't but the irritation still nibbled at my mind. Shaking my head vigorously to clear my mind of those unnecessarily spiteful thoughts, I spoke as calmly as I could into the phone.

"Ambulance please. My friend has gone into labour." I then bit my lip harshly. Saying the words out loud seemed to make it even more real. The panic grew inside me once more and began to eat away at me. I didn't like it. When she next spoke-asking me where we were and other essential details-her tone was softer but definitely held much more urgency. For this I was grateful. I answered her questions and tried to remain composed-I couldn't afford to say anything wrong or make her misunderstand any important details.

"Alright sir, an ambulance is on its way and should arrive shortly. Try to keep her as calm as you can and make sure she breaths slowly. It'll be alright."

I mumbled a polite 'thank you' before ending the call and rushing back into the living room. It seemed much worse in there. Izzy seemed barely able to support her own weight, Dougie was trembling in the corner, Harry looked a mess and Danny appeared to be on the verge of fainting. The girls weren't being much help either. I needed to sort my boys out. Taking a second to observe the situation, I headed over to Harry first. He was leaning over Izzy; trying to help her onto the couch without hurting her. I could see that he had completely lost control. And knowing Harry as I did, that was probably the worst thing that was happening right now for him. He liked having control in stressful situations but right now he couldn't help it. This was killing him and I could tell. I placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes met my brown ones and our gazes locked. His expression suggested that he was trying to tell me something. After a while, I saw through his facade to realise that he was much more terrified than he let on. However, he wasn't about to let Izzy know that. I rubbed his shoulder swiftly. Casting my eyes to Izzy, I spoke softly.

"Iz, the ambulance is on its way so just keep calm. Everything's going to be fine. Come on let's get you sat down and comfy. " I shot Harry a look to tell him that she needed to relax. Instantly, he responded by taking her hand in one of his and placing the other on her back. I did the same on the other side of her. Then we told her to drop down slowly as we supported her. Izzy was then successfully seated. A hand still clutched her bump though.

"Just breathe slowly and _keep_ _calm_." I reminded her when I saw her chest moving quicker than it should, meaning that she was panicking again. Harry knelt in front of her and held her hand in his with the other hand cupping her cheek gently. Giovanna, Georgia and Lara quickly scampered to her side as soon as they saw that she was safely seated. With the main issue almost resolved, I threw them a calming smile and headed over to Dougie. His whole body shook and his hands were curled into fists as they clutched at his pants. As I came closer, it became evident that he was frozen in shock. Poor Doug. However, he soon returned to normal after I clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Doug, it's alright." I patted his back as he blushed.

"Wow I feel stupid. Izzy has gone into fucking labour and I'm sat here not doing anything to help. Sorry man." He mumbled with his head stooped low and his shoulders rounded.

"No Doug its fine. I don't blame you for being freaked out."

I received a sheepish smile from Dougie before McCauley scrambled into his arms, panting as if he had run. Dougie instantly responded by tightening his hold on the small, blonde boy. McCauley turned his head and nestled into his dad's shoulder.

"Daddy something's wrong with Uncle Dan." His scared voice muttered. Dougie and I exchanged a fleeting worried look before I whipped myself around to find Danny. Oh no I had forgotten about the state that he was in. Danny had Ruthy in his arms but he looked like he couldn't even see her. As I watched him, he stumbled backwards and almost dropped her out of his arms. I lunged for the pair and snatched Ruthy away before he could drop her. She was slightly reluctant but sure enough she allowed me to pull her away. Giving her a brief hug, I then set her on the ground and placed a hand on either side of Danny's face. I brought my face closer to his and stared into his eyes-which were now misty blue and rolled around in his head.

"Danny?"

No reply. What was wrong with him? He almost fell so I stuck my arms under his armpits to hold him up. That was when I heard the siren; screeching out and shattering the atmosphere for attention.

"Danny come on the ambulance is here!" I shouted urgently at him. But he still did nothing. Eventually I had to slap him. It worked so I didn't feel guilty. He stared at me with renewed focus.

"Tom! Izzy has gone into labour!"

Rolling my eyes with a grin, I released him. My stupid boy.

_Dougie's POV:_

As I sat in the back seat of the car, McCauley kept a firm grip on my hand. It was somehow soothing as well as strong. Lara had offered to drive as I was in no state to do so-due to being in shock. The ambulance had arrived and hoisted Izzy into the back of it along with Harry. Kyle however had come with us. Harry hadn't wanted him to see his mum in such pain. Then the rest of us had filed into our various cars to follow them to the hospital. Now sitting in the back of the car, my nerves were on thin ice. I could feel wave after wave of anxiety flooding over me in a continuous cycle, threatening to drown me. So I couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry or Kyle was feeling right now. As I stared out of the window, I tried to observe the people that were passing by in the street. I tried to imagine where they were going or what was happening in their lives. But staring at them made me feel miserable. They were going about their natural, normal lives. But I was stuck here with a gut-wrenching feeling that in that ambulance, something was going wrong. So instead I turned my gaze to the buildings and the scenery. This wasn't much better. Eventually I stopped being able to produce any sort of fake enthusiasm for the world outside. I had lost my ability to care for anything other than my family at this moment. The buildings began to blur together until I could see nothing except a fuzzy mixture of colour. I turned my head to look at Kyle. His hand was shaking as he chewed on his finger-nails. Harry always did this when he was nervous. Deep inside of me, a smile wanted desperately to break out because of this obvious similarity. But I couldn't make my body react to happiness. I was too afraid.

"Are you ok mate?" I whispered softly by his ear whilst taking his hand. He managed to lift the corners of his mouth in a smile.

"Not at all Doug. I'm petrified."

"She'll be fine."

I watched as the tears trickled down from his eyes and curved around his attempted smile. The tiny droplets were like splashes of water spilling from his sea blue eyes. Feeling dampness form below my eyes as well, I placed am arm around him and pulled him towards me for a hug. I then rested my chin on his thick, dark brown hair. He wept into me as I cried silent tears on top of his head.

_Harry's POV:_

Riding in the back of that ambulance as I clung desperately to Izzy's hand was the worst part of the whole situation. I was unable to look anywhere but her so I was finding it very hard to relax. Her face was dripping with sweat and her eyes looked swollen. She had been crying in pain. And there was nothing I could do to make her better again. Her tortured expression fell heavily on my currently weakened heart. And I couldn't help but think that this was my fault. I had made her pregnant. Of course we wanted another child but now she was in immense agony and I couldn't fix any of it. Every few seconds her hand tightened around mine, causing the blood to be trapped in my fingers and make them turn red. But I stared into her eyes and remembered that she was hurting much more than me. Her light brown hair was drenched-due to the sweat-and was stuck to her forehead. Gently, I pushed it back from her face and she responded with a weak smile. I returned it. But then her expression twisted as she grimaced with pain. A tortured wail escaped her trembling lips and I bit my lip to prevent the flow of tears that were trying to gush out. Why did childbirth have to be so agonising and slow?

"How far is it?!" I whipped my head around and snapped at the nurse sat with us, my insanity finally leaking out. Panic flickered across her face. She was plump and small with short cropped ginger hair and grey eyes.

"It's not far now, only a few minutes. You're both doing great so just hold on for a little while longer." Her panic stricken face was quickly replaced by a warm, sympathetic smile. I nodded politely in return before gluing my gaze back onto Izzy's face. Running my thumb in circles over the back of her hand, I tried to remind myself that in a few short hours at most it would all be over. And we would have our Lola. We've waited so long for her. After blood, sweat and tears were necessarily shed then she would be physically ours. A smile managed to creep onto my face for a second. It disappeared quickly but Izzy still saw it.

"What're...you so...happy...about? Want to swap...places?" She struggled in between her ragged breaths. I shook my head.

"No I was just thinking about Lola. We'll have her soon."

Even she surrendered a smile at this. I stooped down to plant a loving kiss on her forehead. But as I pulled myself back up, my eyes caught an object through the window moving rapidly towards us. Once I had focused my gaze on it, it was too late to signal the driver. Whether he had already seen it or not, we couldn't escape safely. There was only time to make an attempt at protecting Izzy. So I jumped up and spread my strong body across her. My hands firmly grasped the bars on the side of her bed and I rooted my feet on the ground. With a longing glace down at her terrified face, I locked myself in position and prepared for the impact of the car that was about the fly into us.

**_Please don't hate me guys! It needed something exciting to erupt. Please review! Thanks :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

_Lara's POV: _

I stomped my foot down hard on the break. The car skidded to an abrupt halt-which I then realised was a stupid action as we could have caused another crash. But I had seen an impossible sight. It was something that I never wanted-or expected-to see. An ambulance had been tipped onto its side and a sleek black sports car was jammed into the bottom of it. I stared with wide eyes at the tires of the ambulance as they continued to spin; hopelessly attempting to persist along their pleasant journey. But it wasn't so pleasant anymore. The windows of the ambulance were smashed and dead. It also sported a huge dent in its side-which was facing towards the sky. The metal skin of the vehicle appeared warped and frail like paper; causing the friendly green hospital cross on the side to look deformed. Casting my eyes over to the sports car, I noticed that it was in much healthier condition. The front window was layered in a series of thick cracks but not a single piece of glass had shattered away. Smoke was rising from the bonnet where it was dented and the headlights were completely destroyed. But at least it was the correct way up. Could that be Harry and Izzy's ambulance? It couldn't be. I wasn't _that_ far behind them really. I would have seen the entire occurrence. Wouldn't I? My fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard that I could feel my skin straining across my bones. Car horns blared at the back of my mind and cruelly dragged me back to reality. Jumping out of the car, I realised that Dougie and the others hadn't seen the situation in-front of us. I whipped my head around to throw Dougie a desperate, terrified look. His eyes met mine for a split second before I turned and ran in the direction of the accident. Police had arrived to tape off the area and another ambulance was pulling up next to the over-turned one. A crowd of passer-by's had begun to form, forcing me to hop up and down in a frantic attempt to see who was in the ambulance. However, I still wasn't tall enough to peer over their heads. Then I felt a tiny, trembling pair of hands clutch onto mine. Glancing down, I saw McCauley. His confused expression gazed up at me.

"Mummy I thought we were going to see Izzy and her baby." His innocent voice asked. I winced. He was so blissfully unaware; if it was them in that ambulance then I didn't want McCauley to see. Spinning my head around in search for Dougie, I found the whole group stalking worriedly towards me. They had all left their cars to sit in the queue of frozen traffic that had been caused by the crash. People were going to be pretty annoyed.

"Lara? Lara what's wrong?" Tom called. But I could only shake my head and try to fight back the tears. Dougie swept towards me and placed a gentle hand on either side of my face; moving his face closer and rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks soothingly.

"Calm down and talk to us, please Lara." His strained voice caused me to stare up into his concerned blue eyes. Water began to leak down my face as I removed his hands and pushed him away from me. At first he didn't budge but after I shoved him harder in his chest, he stumbled backwards looking wounded. I lifted a finger to point towards the crowd of people as a strangled-sounding sob escaped my mouth. Panic grew on his face. He knew that whatever was behind that crowd was causing me to act this way. Although I don't think he understood what exactly it was. Tom however-being the tallest-could see and it had clicked in his mind. He began pushing his way through the crowd exclaiming tortured cries of 'please let me through' and 'I need to get through to them'. Slowly, the flock of people drifted away to create a path. When Tom reached the barrier that had been set up by the authorities, we knew about it. This was due to the rasping howl that he let out. I closed my eyes, bit my lip and clung tighter to McCauley as the tears streamed down my face; causing a continuous flow of dampness. If Tom was crying in public then it was definitely Harry and Izzy's ambulance. My eyes fluttered open again at the sound of more wailing. This time Dougie and Danny had joined in.

The other girls wouldn't go over to the barrier so I ushered McCauley towards them before staggering my way over to be with the boys. Once there, I saw the back doors of the ambulance being yanked open with a crowbar. A mixture of groaning and weeping echoed from inside the vehicle. As we continued to watch, a team of people from the recently arrived ambulance clambered into the over-turned one. Dougie grasped my hand firmly in his and I looked up at him. I could see tears forming in his eyes. Moments later, the team emerged carrying a stretcher that held Izzy. I let out a gasp. Her frail body was covered in cuts and blood. Her face was still contorted in pain as she clutched her stomach. _Oh god, the baby._ I felt someone push past me urgently. When I caught a glimpse of them, I realised that it was Kyle. He sprinted towards the barrier and tried to scramble over it. The whole time he screamed. I couldn't understand what he was saying but it was loud. Danny had to lunge forward and grab him when they brought Harry out. Kyle kicked and yowled, thrashing about to get to his parents. I noticed that Harry looked far worse than Izzy. He was also covered in cuts and blood, but his leg appeared to be sickeningly twisted out of place and he wasn't conscious. There was a large open gash on his forehead that seemed to scream out for attention as it gushed with bright red blood; flowing all over his face and causing his matted hair to glue onto his forehead. As I looked at Kyle now, he had given up his fight to reach his parents. Instead he had dropped to the floor in a quivering mess. Even though Danny and Tom tried to haul him up, he didn't respond. He simply stared into the distance as the clear liquid ran down his face.

_Kyle's POV:_

The hospital waiting room was terrible. When we had arrived, they had ushered us all into the 'children's comfort zone'. This was a small room where they stashed the troublesome children to wait for their family members or a doctor to care for them. Considering we had two quivering toddlers, a terrified child and two young teenagers that appeared to be emotional wrecks, it seemed reasonable that we had been dumped here. But I wanted to see my parents. They, obviously, hadn't let me. Ruthy and McCauley played together at their parents feet while Oliver and Evanna held onto each other inside the warm embrace of Tom and Gi. I sat in-between Dougie and Danny, staring motionlessly around the room. The walls were expertly painted a pale blue colour and the lush carpet was white-using these tranquil colours was clearly an attempt at calming the people inside. However, it made me feel like a prisoner in a mental asylum. I could picture the nurses peering in at us to make sure that we were peaceful and not trying to tear our eyes out or something stupid like that. There was the option of either a soft, brown leather couch by the window or green plastic chairs along the wall. In the corner, there was a tired old coffee machine that appeared to be broken. And the rest of the room was filled with toys for very young children. Danny nudged my shoulder with his. I cast my gaze over to him.

"You ok Kyle?" He whispered, knowing full well that I was not alright but needing to fill the eerie silence. Danny always made us happy in times of sadness, but right now even he couldn't muster up a smile for himself. I shrugged my shoulders, feeling just...empty.

_Izzy's POV:_

My eyes shot open and I sucked in a shaky breath. The blinding light streamed in through a nearby window and fell on me like a laser, causing me to regret opening my eyes. Everything blurred momentarily before coming back into focus. I stared around me, examining everything-which was all white and pristine. Something was covering my nose and mouth. _What was that?_ I quickly realised that it was an oxygen mask. Automatically, my hand flew to my stomach only to discover that it had reduced dramatically in size. Panicked, my eyes darted down to it. I wasn't imagining it because my stomach had in fact gone down. _So where had my baby gone? _

As I lay there, the memories came flooding back to me in horrific waves: The labour; the pain; Harry's terrified face; the crash; the increased pain. It was awful. I tried to force my body up but something began to beep lightly beside me. After a few minutes, a tall blonde woman dressed in deep blue appeared through the doors and trotted towards me. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun and her features were soft-instantly making me warm up to her. She had a stethoscope draped around her neck and pens in her pocket-that and the blue uniform indicated that she must be a high ranking nurse. She watched me but said nothing as she picked up the board which was hooked to the end of my bed and speedily scribbled something onto it. My tired eyes followed her as she walked around to the side of me. Carefully, she removed my mask and pressed a few buttons on the beeping monitor beside me. The beeping ceased. This left an awkward silence to hang between us. It grew uncomfortable as I watched her and noticed that a mixture of torment and sadness swirled in her hazel eyes.

"Where is my baby?" I muttered. She didn't answer.

"Where is my baby?" I repeated with more force and urgency. Bringing her gaze up from the floor to rest on my face, she frowned.

"Your baby is in intensive care. She was badly injured during the crash. But she is still alive-we're lucky really."

"Where is my husband?" I whispered, the shock from the previous news caused my voice to become nothing more than a feeble squeak.

"He was in intensive care as well but has been moved this morning. He's fine but he suffered more from the crash than you did. This was because he threw himself over you...I think he wanted to protect you."

"What do you mean this _morning_? How long have I been here?"

"Well you've been unconscious for about twenty-four hours. We needed to sedate you to get your baby out but you had already lost a lot of blood before that so we kept you sedated afterwards as well to aid your recovery."

I stared away from her and almost fell backwards onto my big white pillow. Lola had been in this world for practically an entire day and neither I nor Harry had been able to see her. The nurse turned to leave with her hands mashed together.

"Wait!" I called. "Can I go see them?"

She suddenly whipped back around and looked at me intently. Then she returned to the monitors and spent a while messing with them. I waited patiently.

"Well it seems that you're well enough to move about. Come on then I'll free you from these wires."

She began to strip sticky wires off of my skin. I hadn't even noticed them before. Something else hit me then like a blow to the face. _Kyle. _He must be so worried. When her hand reached my arm to remove another wire, I clasped her forearm tightly in my urgency. Her worried eyes travelled up to my face.

"Where's my son? Oh god is he alright?" The panic rose in my strained voice.

"Is he the brown-haired boy with the sweeping fringe?" She smiled lightly, kindness radiating from her. I nodded vigorously.

"He's fine. Obviously he's a little shaken but he's been to see you and your husband so he knows that you're recovering."

I returned her smile to the best standard that I could in my current condition. She seemed to appreciate it-no matter how feeble it was.

When I was finally let loose, I had practically sprinted towards the ward that Harry was being kept. Apparently he was awake but had a tendency to drift off occasionally. Stalking down the long white corridor, I spotted the double doors to ward 'G' in which I would find him. I was still in my hospital gown but it didn't bother me. I needed to see my family. Bursting through the doors, I scanned the beds for him. Almost every bed was occupied. And there were many visitors with each person. When my eyes found him, my whole body relaxed. He was awake and had been staring at the ceiling. Excited and relieved, I made my way towards him. Harry saw me when I had almost reached him and his face lit up with a beaming smile.

Up close, he seemed a lot worse than I had thought. He had a large pink scar across his forehead-it was fading but was still visible. His arms were covered in tiny cuts that were much like my own, only his were more excessive. I had received mine by shards of glass attacking me so I guessed that he attained his in the same way. And he looked tired. No, exhausted. It appeared to require a lot of his energy to simply lift up his arms towards me as I neared him. So I pushed them back down and used my energy to touch him instead. He drew in a ragged breath and sighed as we hugged.

"Iz I've been so worried. I wanted to come and see you but they said I wasn't strong enough to walk yet. So I haven't seen Lola yet either. Have you?" He questioned me tenderly, his beautiful blue eyes never leaving my face. It was as if he had forgotten what I looked like and was trying to burn my image onto his mind forever.

"No I've not seen her yet either. They said she's mostly stable though. Oh Harry she has to be alright." I spluttered. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"She'll be fine." He said firmly. "He won't be though."

I looked at him quizzically as the dark tone escaped his mouth. He gaze was directed across the room to the man by the window. He appeared to be in a similar condition to Harry except he had his leg slung up in a cast. It must be broken.

"He was the driver of the car that hit us. The stupid snob apparently thought he was too important to stop for an ambulance-it's his bloody fault."

I took Harry's face in my hands and stared him down.

"Harry don't even think about doing anything stupid."

He softened at my touch and relaxed further into his pillow. We remained like that for a while, watching each other in bliss. We had been through chaos but for now, we were enjoying some peace. At the back of my mind, something cruel whispered horrid thoughts to me; making me think that we should enjoy the peace while we still could.

**_Sorry I took ages to post this but it's the summer holidays now so this shouldn't happen again. Please review and stuff. As always continue to ask me for stuff to write about because I still have chapters to fill before more things happen. Thanks everybody!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

_Danny's POV:_

Sitting motionless in my bedroom alone, I stared down at the thick piece of paper in my hands. It had arrived this morning in a white envelope; without much indication to what it was and no return address. Only after I had opened it did I understand. Only after I had opened it did I wish that I hadn't. My jaw was clenched and my palms were sweating. As I held the undesired letter, the words flew from the page and swarmed around my head-practically buzzing like bees, desperate to enrage me. I threw back my head and gaped at the ceiling above my bed. Darkness engulfed me as the murky sky did nothing to light up the room surrounding me while the vicious rain pounded against the window. The awful noise caused by the downpour outside seemed to be rapidly closing in on me. Suffocating; confusing; maddening. I didn't need this. Well actually I couldn't handle this. Due to Harry and Izzy's accident, I had been constantly filled with horrid thoughts that rattled around my mind. Whispers of the worst. Glimpses of the positive. But mostly I had been bombarded by the never-ending trails of awful scenarios. And now this.

Rubbing the nape of my neck with a clammy hand, I stared down once more at the letter to read it. I desperately didn't want to believe any of the sharp words that terrified me to the core. But how could I deny them? My eyes dragged across the page as I attempted to read, reluctantly soaking up every letter.

_Danny, _

_I know it has been a while and you hadn't quite forgiven me the last time I saw you, but I've been hoping that by now you will have seen some sense. I admit that I made mistakes-we both did-but I want to put all of that behind us- after all, who would we be without each other? _

_(Well you wouldn't exist without me so I think that says enough mate.)_

_You might not think it but over the years I have kept an eye on you in the papers and things, reading about how you're getting on. I've even come to a concert or two. You never saw me-or it didn't seem that you did-but I was there to support you. And I have to say that you have done quite alright for yourself haven't you! You've got lots of fame and plenty of money. Unlike me! _

_I also read a few years back that you got married. You went and tied the knot didn't you. Now you're all grown up and in a proper relationship-right little married man. Can't think why you'd want to be though!_

_No I'm only joking Dan, I'm glad really. And what's this about you being a dad? Ruthy isn't it? Bit of a weird name. Who chose that? And I would have thought that you'd tell me instead of letting me find out like some common 'fan'. I'm sure you've been spoiling her rotten. You always were a little softie. _

_But down to the point. I need to see you again. I want to get together and have a proper little chat-face to face. I need you in my life Danny boy and I can only hope that you want me back as well. Obviously I know where you live (had to send you this letter somehow didn't I!) but I won't just turn up at your house to see you and start scaring your little girl. I don't think she'd like that. And your wifey wouldn't exactly approve of me inviting myself over if she doesn't even know me. We both know how women are! So I was thinking that you could come down to the pub near your mum's house-if she still even lives there. If not then it doesn't matter. You still remember where it is don't you? We can meet up there and have a chat. Just tell Vicky the time and date and she'll pass it along to me. _

_Dad. _

I sucked in a calming breath through my nose. The letter had finally done it. I was irritated by it completely. Every word felt like a harsh stab in the chest as he blatantly didn't care about how he had hurt me. He even had the guts to call me by his old nicknames for me. And he was poking torment at me, reminding me of how badly his married life had ended. Also what he said about Ruthy made my skin crawl. It may have been nothing, but to me it seemed like a subtle attempt at an insult to both her and Georgia. But on top of all of that, his words were laced with lies and deceit. He didn't want me in his life. In fact he had specifically said _need _and not _want_; along with highlighting my fame and fortune. Indicating that all he _needs _is for me to want him so I will give him money. I wasn't going to give him anything. If he would have stayed in my life and had been a good father, then he would have gotten things-just like my mum had been given. But he decided that he was too good to be a father or a husband. He didn't even have the basic decency to inform my mum that he had fallen out of love with her. I wanted nothing to do with that monster.

I heard light footsteps thudding up the stairs and panicked, glancing frantically around the room for somewhere to stash the letter. Finding nowhere I simply scrunched the paper into a ball with my hands. It folded in on itself instantly, obeying my effortless crushes.

I barely had time to conceal the crumpled mess inside my hands-which were now joined as fists-before the door swung open. I looked up. Ruthy stood innocently in the doorway, still dressed in her purple and white pony pyjamas. Her tiny feet were covered by white bunny slippers, one of the ears drooping and the other perking upwards. With a bright grin, she ran towards me and scrambled into my arms. I tried-and failed-to hold her without revealing the letter. She of course noticed the white paper that was covered in skin-like wrinkles sticking out between my fingers. Her hand shot out and she pointed her slim finger towards it.

"Daddy what's that?"

"It's nothing Ruthy." I muttered kissing her bouncy dark brown curls. "Did you have a nice breakfast princess?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Yep, mummy made me an omelette and it was 'licious. Brucey and Ralphie wanted to eat it with me but mummy said that they're not allowed cheese."

I smiled down at her and poked her belly. She squirmed away from me and stood up on the bed. I was about to whip around to grab her but she hopped onto my back and wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging on as best as she could. I then stood up and began to spin in tight circles, all the while she squealed in delight.

"You pair better not be making a mess up there! You're banging on the floor!" Georgia shouted up fondly. Ruthy and I tried to subdue our giggles as I fell back onto the bed and she dropped off me. While we lay on the bed, she crawled over to snuggle me.

"Daddy, when will Uncle Harry and Auntie Izzy be out of hospital with baby Lola?" Her light voice danced into my ears full of sadness. I longed to cheer her up and console her. But on the other hand, I didn't want to raise her hopes in case they came crashing back down again. She was so young and delicate.

I decided in that second that I would not go to meet my dad. To allow him access to my life would mean letting him into Ruthy's life also. I couldn't bring him to her to let him waltz away when he had what he wanted. He would have no part in my daughter's life.

"I'm not sure when they'll be home. Why don't you go and play for a bit?" I whispered gently. She sprang up and patted my arm before heading out of the door.

When she had left, I jumped up and crossed the room to shut the door. Then I marched back to my bedside table and snatched up my phone, searching for Vicky's number before I even had the mobile securely in my grasp. While waiting for her to answer the phone, I began to pace and stare at the clock. It was nine in the morning so she should be awake.

After a few more shrill rings of the phone, she picked up.

"Hello Dan." Vicky-my sister-greeted me cheerfully. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"How long have you been in contact with dad for?" I spat. I didn't intend to sound so mean and I instantly regretted it when I heard her reply.

"Oh..." Her voice shook through the phone. "I'm sorry Dan; I've been talking to him for a couple of months now. I know I should have told you but I didn't know how you would react. And he kept asking for your contact details and I just...I'm so sorry. He just said he wanted to see us again."

I listened to her nervous rambling patiently-she appeared to be getting quite worked up over it.

"So you gave him my address? Come on Vick you know better than that." I moaned, trying not to shout at her. I perched back on the edge of the bed and pinched the top of my nose between my thumb and finger.

"Well he was really persistent and I would have given him your number but he doesn't actually have a permanent phone so you wouldn't have been able to reply if you wanted to."

"How have you been contacting him then?"

"Facebook." Vicky muttered. "We agreed to meet up and he was nice, you know. The way he used to be. I suppose I was just really hopeful that he changed so when he said that he wanted to contact you, I suggested a letter. I offered dropping it off for him but he really wanted your address."

I allowed myself to fall backwards at that.

"Vicky, now he can just turn up whenever he wants. You should have known that he's not changed." I groaned.

"Well I think he has changed."

I was silent then. Vicky clearly wanted him to be involved with her life. Should I taint her vision of him by informing her of his obvious plot? Neither of us spoke. Still undecided, I sighed.

"Vicky you can tell him that I won't be meeting him...and he's not getting any money." I left her with that. There were no painful truths in that sentence; it simply contained a slight suggestion-or a hint. What she did next would be her decision.

"Alright Danny." She mumbled. We hastily said our goodbye's before I ended the call. Afterwards I threw my phone onto the pillow beside me. Vicky didn't understand, she was being so naive. He was only going to hurt her again. And that would hurt all of us. Why did he have to make an appearance now? Why not when one of my best friends and his family were _out _of peril?

**_Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long-I was on holiday. But I'm back now! Did you miss me? I know it's short but I literally got back home last night and then spent most of today unpacking EVERYTHING and well it wasn't very fun. Please welcome me home by making me feel the love-or the hate whatever floats your boat-for this fanfiction in the reviews x)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

_Evanna's POV:_

I stared up at the sky and scowled as I searched for the sun. It had been out this morning, illuminating the world with its determined beams of light. Because of this, I had leapt out of bed when I woke up-almost falling flat on my face in the process-and got ready to go out before I had even asked my friends to join me. I had been so desperate to touch the sun in case it disappeared. This was because there had been a terrifying storm that raged for over twenty-four hours earlier in the week; almost as if the world was bawling its heart out. Bleeding itself dry. So I had longed for the pleasant warmth of sun beams tingling along my skin and the blinding light that smothered your vision in an annoying way that made you love it. The thought of spending another day trapped inside the walls of my house, staring absently out into the miserable downpour had almost made me cry.

But now I was outside-the air thick with the wonderful scent that was created by the ghost of rain-lounging on the slightly damp grass with a few of the friends that I had been able to gather together on such short notice. This consisted of Finn, seeming quite relaxed wearing a stripy grey t-shirt with dark blue jeans and red converse, Hannah, lying flat on her back in her blue summer dress, Eve, in full Goth mode with a white powdered face and shiny black lipstick, Colin, jabbing the moist ground with a twig, Bradley, leaning comfortably against Colin's skinny shoulder, and Marnie who was absently stroking a hand through her cropped dyed-red hair. They had all been available and-much like me-were desperate to venture outside into the temporary calm world while they still could. But it seemed that they were to be disappointed if they wanted to catch the sun. I felt especially sympathetic towards Hannah as she had chosen to wear a summer dress even though it was now far from warm. The sun had hidden behind the grey and miserable clouds-which had been fluffy and white this morning-and was refusing like a stubborn toddler to show itself again.

"What's up with you Evanna?" Eve's voice floated towards me from across our wonky circle. I clicked my tongue before leaning forward to look at my friend. Her Goth was clearly showing. A plain black t-shirt clung to her torso, separated from her red and black checked skirt by a spiked belt. Her legs were covered in dark grey tights adorned in red skulls that lead down to black Doc-Martins. Other accessories included ripped black fingerless-gloves that reached her elbows, a thin silver chain hanging from the pocket of her skirt and a black satin ribbon choker necklace. Her silky dyed black hair had been thrust into pigtails at the back of her head; her full fringe fell short of her eyes and the hair in the bobbles spiked downwards. She would have been boiling under all of her black if the sun would have stayed out.

"I'm annoyed at the bloody weather." I pouted. At this, she simply chuckled.

"Well summer's almost over, it's not like you're being cheated out of the sun."

"It just seems suspicious that the clouds decided to cover up the sun as soon as we managed to get outside."

Bradley raised his gaze to me and arched a blonde eyebrow upwards.

"Oh yeah it's really suspicious. The clouds must be working for the great God of fire that we call the sun. They're plotting against us to make sure that no one gets a tan." He smirked.

"Either that or the clouds have kidnapped the sun and are claiming a ransom as we speak." Colin grinned up at me, his raven black hair twitching slightly in the delicate breeze. A few chuckles were released throughout the small group.

Glancing around the almost deserted park, I spotted an old man by the large pond. His ash-grey hair smothered his head and made a full circle of his face as it lead into stubble along his jaw. I hardly paid any attention to him though; it was the rowing boats that he was monitoring that I became interested in. Directing my gaze back onto my friends, I stretched out a slim finger and pointed.

"What are those row boats for?"

They all turned their heads with mild interest towards the pond. When they saw what I had described, Marnie spoke first.

"Oh those are for people that want to row out onto the pond. They've been there for ages but obviously they had to put them away for the storm. It looks like they're open again now though." She shrugged her shoulders weakly.

"So anyone can go on them?" Hannah enquired, her tone brightening at the prospect of a boat ride. Marnie nodded in response.

Hannah leapt onto her feet and beamed down at the rest of us that were still sprawled across the grassy hill above the pond and park.

"Shall we go have a ride then?" Hannah squealed, her straight ginger hair swaying as she hopped to emphasise her enthusiasm. There were mumbles of 'yes' and 'sure' exchanged around the group as people began to heave themselves up with little smiles on their faces. Hannah bounded over to Eve and offered her hands to her. Eve, with a fond sigh, complied and placed her gloved hands in Hannah's so that she could haul her onto her feet; her clumpy Doc-Martins flattened the grass against the cold ground as she steadied herself.

I stood up without giving too much thought as to whether I actually desired to join them. But as I turned and motioned for Finn-who was still planted on the ground-to follow us, he shook his head with a sad smile.

"No thanks, I'll stay here." He mumbled as he looked up at me. I frowned.

"You can't stay here on your own."

"It's fine." He shook his head again and swiped his hand through the air, indicating that it wasn't anything important. But I had seen this expression on his face before-even if he didn't realise that he was very poor at hiding it. I plopped myself gracelessly back on the floor next to him and cast my eyes up to Eve and Hannah-who were watching us with confusion evident on their faces.

"I'm going to stay here with Finn, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?" I watched as a frown began to pull at the corners of Hannah's mouth.

"Yeah it's fine. I didn't really want to go anyway."

With that, they turned to sprint down the hill after the others. I watched Bradley stop half-way down the almost flat mound of grass and drop to the floor into a roll. He then continued rolling until he reached the bottom of the hill where the earth was perfectly straight and he could roll no more. Bradley stood up, his blonde hair looking a complete mess as it stuck up and out on his head, and held his arms in the air before taking a bow. Colin quickly scampered over to him, shoved him playfully to the floor and darted away.

I chuckled beside Finn.

"They're idiots." I muttered affectionately. He turned to me with an attempted smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. Gnawing on the inside of my lip, I stared straight ahead-deciding quickly that it was best to approach this sensitively.

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't want to go on the boats?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the pack of our friends that were strolling towards the pond.

"I just didn't feel like it."

"Stop lying, I know that face." Finally turning to him, I shot him a doubtful expression.

"It's stupid." Finn mumbled beside me. Sighing, I gently jabbed his shoulder.

"Finn we've been through this, nothing is 'stupid' or 'unimportant' if it's upsetting you."

I expected him to remain silent-or at least release a sigh of defeat. But he simply answered without any reluctance or fuss.

"I used to go on boats with Mark all the time-fishing and stuff. It just wouldn't be right if I went on one without him."

I nodded hesitantly, straining my mind in search for who Mark was. I had heard him mentioned before but just like now, Finn had failed to elaborate. All I knew about this person was that he had taught Finn how to skateboard-and apparently how to fish.

"Remind me again who Mark is?"

"He was Joanna's boyfriend. He was really nice and he kept coming over to see us for months after the accident but then he just...stopped."

I didn't reply. So we both stared across the fields, watching the children in the park as they ran around aimlessly; utterly unaware about the troubles of their future. At first, the silence simply settled around us but eventually it cloaked us, preventing us from saying anything even if we wanted to. As if it wanted this moment to be awkward. Everything is always broken up by silence; punctuated by it. Silence is nothing. But it's everything, because we hunt for words in silence. We think in silence. Our minds work hard in silence. And yet it's awful. It's empty. It's lonely. Necessary nothingness. We said nothing for so long that it became the type of silence that-when you focus on it-becomes a dull buzzing that fills your ears; shrouding your senses and making you feel disoriented. But I continued to concentrate on that buzzing because there was nothing else there for me.

"I'm sorry." Finn mumbled suddenly, snapping me out of my quiet and almost numbing state of detachment. My brown eyes darted to him quizzically.

"What for?"

"I always ruin the mood by saying stupid things."

"No you don't, I asked you a question and it wasn't your fault that the answer was a bit...unnerving. But you shouldn't have to stop living your life because of what happened." I tried hesitantly, staring at his red converse. I could feel the tension fading and the silence became more of a comfortable peace.

When our other friends began to clamber up the small hill some time later, howling with laughter and calling our names, the sun was definitely nowhere to be seen and the clouds were looking more and more ominous by the second. I stared warily up at the sky for the second time today. Noticing that the birds had disappeared along with the glimmer of hope for warm sunbeams, I was about to suggest that we start to head home-or at least somewhere with a roof-when my phone buzzed in my pocket. The shrill sound echoed around our small group as everyone's eyes fell onto me; watching as I dug my phone out of my pocket and pressed the buttons.

It was a text from Kyle. My worried brown eyes scanned over the words, trying to process what was being said. But my brain simply wouldn't absorb them. It was only eight words. Some words were so simple; used in everyday life and meant nothing. Others were scary. Scary and big; things that you hardly ever heard and when you did hear them, your spine tingled. Even so, they were still just words. Eight tiny words but they seemed to destroy my world in an instant without me even making clear sense of them in my head. My breathing became ragged and my hands trembled as I placed my phone back in my pocket. Jumping up, I turned on my heel without a single word uttered from my mouth.

"Evanna what's up?" Finn's voice was laced with concern as it drifted into my ears but I could barely think properly.

"I've got to go!" I shouted over my shoulder as I broke into a sprint and sped off. Those were the only words I could manage. Possibly because those were the only words that I seemed to remember at this moment. That sentence was spinning wildly around in my head, bouncing off the walls of my mind and imprinting themselves onto them as they went. _I've got to go. I've got to go. I've got to go._

I dashed towards the gate of the field and almost skidded through it as I took a sharp turn left to head towards my street. The wind blew my curls backwards and they twirled around in the gushes of wind that were blowing in my face. My heart pounded heavily against my chest as I sprinted down the pavement. Several pairs of unfamiliar eyes turned to me but I continued past them. Those people became nothing but blurs of colour that would distract me so I blocked them out. All of the muscles in my body were being pushed. They were groaning in agony but I kept going, throwing my legs forward in a frantic attempt at speed. _I've got to go. I've got to go. I've got to go._

_Kyle's POV:_

**_~*~Earlier that day~*~_**

Walking behind a nurse through the white double doors into the 'Intensive Care' unit of the hospital, I let out a shaky breath. Today I was going to see Lola for the first time. My parents were both already there-having been released from their wards and allowed home. Of course they had decided to see Lola though. So I had been dropped off here by Dougie so that I could see her at last. His calming words hadn't really done much to make me feel more at ease though.

The brunette nurse in front of me paused just past the doors to wash her hands using the soap dispenser that was attached to the pale wall. Then she pulled a blue tissue out of a large box next to it and dried her hands rapidly before dropping it in the tiny silver bin beside her foot. Casting an expectant look at me, she took a step back and waited for me to repeat her actions. Hurriedly, I shoved my hands under the soap dispenser and squirted the soap before spreading it all over my hands. I stalled for a while. Rubbing in the foamy bubbles seemed to soothe me so I played it out for as long as I could. Eventually the nurse forced a smile and began to tap her foot while checking her wrist-watch. I got the message. So I grabbed a tissue and binned it, watching her until she turned to walk again. Her footsteps echoed along the deserted hallway and made me nervous again. Everyone in this ward was either a patient-too sick to leave their beds-or a visitor-too stricken with grief to leave the patients side. So no one passed us as we walked in silence. Despite this, I felt claustrophobic; suffocated even.

When we entered the ward that Lola was being kept in, my nerves bubbled to the surface. I was trembling all over as I expected the worst. However, when the nurse pointed me in the direction of Lola and I saw my parents both smiling down into a glass cot, I released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and relaxed. I forced my feet to drag me forwards until I was stood beside my mum. She had had a shower since I last saw her because her mousy brown hair was perfect and fluffy again. She was also wearing her own freshly cleaned clothes instead of the horrid green hospital gown that she had spent her past week in. The cuts had mostly faded back into her skin so you would have never known they were there. I took some time to stare at her stomach as well. Every time I had been to see her, she had been lying in her hospital bed so I wasn't accustomed to seeing her stomach flat and lacking a baby.

Noticing my presence, she enveloped me in her warm arms and planted a gentle kiss on top of my dark brown head. I sighed contently at the missed feeling of her soft embrace.

When she released me, I turned to stare at my dad with a grin stretching across my face. He was in a similar condition to my mum-recently cleaned and mostly healed. He draped an arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him and looked curiously down into what I presumed was Lola's cot. As I was closer to it now, I noticed several things that I hadn't been able to see from across the room. First, I could actually see Lola. She was tiny and pink-like most babies are-with her miniature hands balled into fists. I examined the wrinkles on her hands from a short distance-not wanting to press my face into her personal space and upset her. On top of her soft looking head sat a thin layer of dark brown hair. It was silky and smooth. The second thing that I could see was that there were many wires attached to her tiny frail body. They came out of her nose and the skin on her hands before being draped around her until they all met above her head. At that point, each of the individual wires had been bunched together and wrapped up in a cream bandage-probably to stop them from tangling around Lola-and then they lead over the glass edge of the cot, falling to the floor until they stooped back up and joined to a complicated looking machine. I followed the length of the trail with my curious blue eyes and then stared at the machine for a while. A steady beeping was faintly floating from it.

We spent the entire day at the hospital. Each of us sitting or standing around Lola's cot and watching her intently. A few family members had arrived in the early morning to meet her and as it slowly turned to the afternoon-the dim sunlight trying to penetrate the glass windows-the band and their families had joined us as well. Everyone except Tom and his family-they had seen her yesterday-had visited her today.

Now Dougie, Lara and McCauley were here. Dougie and Harry were leaning against each other's shoulders as they watched Lola's miniature body squirm underneath the many blankets. We weren't allowed to pick her up-in case the wires came loose-so my mum was perched on the edge of the plush blue armchair with Lara standing beside her as they cooed down at Lola. I watched McCauley as he stood on his toes with his face peering over the sides of the cot, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her. With a chuckle I latched my arms around his small waist and heaved him up into my arms so that he could see easily. He marvelled at her for a while.

"She's tiny! She's even smaller than Ruthy!"He exclaimed excitedly, his head whipping around to face me. I grinned down at him.

Once he had decided that he had seen enough of her, I placed him back on his feet and he ran towards my mum. Scrambling onto her lap and sitting so that he was facing her, he prodded her stomach.

"So Lola was in there?" He asked without removing his confused gaze from Izzy's abdomen. She released a light chuckle.

"Yes, that's why my belly was so big."

"But it's gone now?"

"Yes." She confirmed. He seemed to give this a lot of thought, tapping his chin with a single finger. Then he turned swiftly to face Lara.

"Mummy can you have a baby? Your tummy will go back to normal after you have it so it'll be fine!" His brown eyes lit up and he tried to crawl across Izzy's lap to get closer to his mum. Dougie and Lara both began to laugh. But before they could answer the faint beeping from the machine turned into a harsh screech, squirming into our ears and ringing around in our heads. My eyes darted over to Lola and I saw that she was shaking her head and flailing her minuscule arms around. The gaps between the falls and risings of her chest became longer and I started to panic. Evidently, so did everyone else.

My mum leapt up and loomed over the cot with her hair falling forward to shroud her face, she had no idea what to do so her hands fluttered aimlessly around Lola's struggling body. I froze but in the corner of my eye, I noticed Dougie sprinting out of the ward-probably searching for a nurse. My dad rushed forward and placed a shaky hand on Izzy's back.

A small pair of hands suddenly clung to my legs and I glanced down to find McCauley there, staring wide-eyed at the cot. This was how he coped in stressful situations; he found the nearest authority figure and gripped onto them as if his life depended on it.

The doors behind me flew open and hit the walls with a threatening thud. Turning around, I watched as Dougie and several nurses rushed towards us, urgency plastering their faces.

It felt like forever but they finally reached us. Dougie came to a stop beside me, allowing McCauley to scamper over to him instead, and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. One of the nurses headed straight for the screeching machine next to the cot and pressed several buttons while the other surrounded the cot, waiting for the blonde woman at the piece of equipment to explain the situation. It became eerily quiet as everyone turned to fix their eyes on Lola. The shrill beeping abruptly stopped when the nurse pushed down a small button.

"The lungs are failing, critical condition. Let's get her moved." She called to the others. Instantly, they began wheeling the cot-along with the beeping machine-down the room. Tears fell from my mum's distraught eyes as she watched them push Lola away. My dad gave me an almost apologetic look before grabbing my mum's hand and running after the nurses.

I stared absently at the empty space where Lola had been moments ago, tears wanting to flow from my eyes in a never ending stream. But they wouldn't come; as if they were too shocked and upset to reveal themselves. I was aware of Dougie scooping McCauley up and moving to hand him over to Lara but I couldn't find it within me to move with him, even though I longed for the comfort of human contact in this moment. I glanced up at Lara, who was firmly holding McCauley in her weak-looking arms and staring down at the floor. The look in her distant gaze was haunting; beautifully broken and reminiscent of a corpse's empty stare. Dougie pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons-most probably alerting Tom and Danny of the situation-so I repeated his actions. I sent a text to Evanna, not knowing if she would be with Tom in time to find out.

As soon as my phone was returned to the pocket on my jeans, I felt Dougie's arms wrap around me from the side. With dead eyes, I coiled one of my arms around Dougie's as it lay across my chest. There we stood, waiting for someone to return with Lola.

_Tom's POV:_

Hearing my phone beep, I put down my guitar and glanced at Danny-who was sat opposite me with his guitar in his own hand-before digging it out of my pocket. The harsh words jumped out at me and my face fell. Eight simple words. Eight soul-destroying words. It was all the same.

_'Lola's in critical condition. Come to the hospital.'_

I ran a hand backwards through my hair, pushing it off my face. It couldn't be true. A similar bleep came from Danny's direction. Glancing up, I watched as he checked his own phone. The look of horror and fright that spread across Danny's normally cheerful face probably masked my own expression. We exchanged a brief look of terror before leaping up and running to gather our family members.

_**Hi there! A few things today, firstly I realised that I haven't been splitting up my paragraphs so when I read back over them it all felt really rushed and not very well described so hopefully I fixed that in this chapter? Let me know if it made it better or what please :) Secondly please go and read 'Same Place, Same Time, Tomorrow?' By ChloeJadePoynter because it's a McFly fanfiction and you'll love it. She's only just started but I've read some of her other stuff-before she posted things on here-and they're all just brilliant. Third, please don't hate me for this chapter! Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated :) **_

_**And I would like to sort of dedicate (if that's alright on this website?) this chapter to my godmother's son Charlie x**_

_**R.I.P Charlie, you were far too young x**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

_Emma's POV:_

I stared down into my cup of hot chocolate; the rich liquid swirled in on itself and the steam rose up in bursts of heat, dancing in front of my emotionless face and licking at the tip of my nose. Usually boredom overpowered me when I was waiting for Chloe and Jamie in Waterstones. I would end up strolling along the book isles, trailing a hand over the books and picking one out a random to read. But today I didn't really care about having to wait for them to get here. Today I just wanted to sit quietly on my own and watch other people pass by me. The cafe part of the shop was-as usual-almost full. Children screamed on the lower floor as they found a wonderful picture book. College students fidgeted impatiently in the line to buy drinks with a stack of books under one arm and their money in the other. Women wandered in and out of the isles, apparently searching for nothing in particular. And the entire shop was filled with the irritating buzz of mindless chatter and the _ding _of tills. I wanted it all to go away. But it wouldn't. And I couldn't leave because I had promised to meet my two best friends here. Sighing, I rested my chin on my hand and aimlessly traced the lines in the mahogany table with my finger.

The pounding of running feet that split through the regular noise of customers broke my trance. My eyes darted up and fell upon Chloe and Jamie almost sprinting towards me; a newspaper clutched in Chloe's shaking hands and sorrow plastering both of their faces as they broke through the cluster of people. Chloe charged forward urgently, slipping past oblivious customers, with Jamie anxiously following on her heels. Their hair looked windswept and a slight red blush had crept onto their faces, indicating that they had been running for a while to get here. My head snapped up to attention after my eyes had completed their examination and I dropped my hand back down to the table, almost tipping my full cup over.

"Guys what's wrong?" I questioned worriedly as soon as they reached me. Chloe thrust the newspaper into my hands and dropped into one of the empty seats around the tiny circular table, her hazel eyes frantic. Jamie followed suit and they both sat watching me while I lifted the newspaper to my eyes, Jamie chewing on her nails absently.

I scanned the front cover speedily. But I had only needed to see the title to know what it was about. Slapped across the front page in huge bold black letters were the words '_Judd Family Tragedy'_. The words leapt off the page and gripped me by the shoulders before sucking me down with them. I knew exactly what this was. And now everyone else would to.

Desperate not to make myself feel worse, I tried to avoid looking at the image below. But my eyes still scraped across it. And once I had caught a glimpse, I couldn't remove my gaze. Reluctantly examining it more closely, I saw Kyle's parents. I had never met Harry or Izzy but I knew exactly who they were and what both of them looked like. In the photo, Harry had one strong arm draped around Kyle's shoulders and the other hand latched tightly onto Izzy's. His posture was stooped and his blue eyes-identical to Kyle's-seemed defeated. After lingering uncertainly on him for a while, I proceeded onto Izzy. The area underneath her eyes was puffy, probably from excessive crying, and her figure looked too frail to be healthy. Her eyes didn't appear merely defeated like Harry's though. Hers were destroyed. All emotion had been carved out to only leave an empty stare that made me feel rather uncomfortable. When I reached Kyle, I had to take in a shaky breath. I hadn't seen him since the incident and as I looked at him now, I noted that this was the most broken that I had ever seen him. The dark brown hair that sat atop his head was wild looking. There were also evident signs of his sobs lingering on his features. And his complexion was noticeably paler. To anyone else, the grief that splashed across his face wouldn't be too noticeable. But I knew him too well to ignore or dismiss it. The subtle hints of sorrow were devastating.

Closing my eyes, I dropped the paper onto the table and sucked in another shaky breath through my nostrils. He hadn't so much as texted me after he had explained what happened. I had accepted that he needed time to recover from what had happened to his family, but seeing him look so damaged after not seeing him at all burnt a deep hole into my soul. And that hole continued to expand, eating away at the rest of me and swallowing up any positive thoughts that could arise.

"It said in the article that she..." Jamie began softly, shattering the dark protective walls that I had tucked myself inside.

"Lola died." I finished for her. My blue eyes fluttered open to find my two companions watching me carefully. "Her lungs failed. I didn't know if I was supposed to tell people or not so I just left it. But I guess everyone knows now."

They both dropped their gaze and released trembling breaths.

"Is that why Kyle hasn't been in school for the past week?" Chloe mumbled, her voice was quite unsteady. I nodded solemnly.

An hour later, we were still huddled in our corner of the cafe in Waterstones. The other customers had steadily departed and the crowd had decreased, leaving the atmosphere almost pleasant. Surrounded by the calm, we had eventually gotten past the distress of Kyle's situation-simply because we couldn't handle the pressing emotions that it stirred in our stomachs. Jamie and Chloe were chatting animatedly together while I sat staring at the table again. Though the topic of Kyle's loss had forfeited its place in our conversation, it still lingered in my thoughts and nibbled eagerly away at the comfort that came from being with my friends. I could tell that it was also still weighing down on my friends' minds. But they ignored it to spare more awkward and upsetting conversation on the topic.

"I like _him_." Chloe whispered unexpectedly, dropping whatever the previous subject had been.

"Who?" Jamie asked, casting her gaze around.

"That boy over there. Oh no. Guys he's looking at the photography books. Is he _trying _to make me fall in love with him?!" She groaned. Chloe adored cameras and photography; so being a photographer was like holding the giant shimmering key to her heart.

They had begun to spark my interest, so I glanced up to find the person that had so effortlessly captured Chloe's attention. Following her stunned-and almost captivated-gaze, I spotted the boy. He was rather tall and slim. A thick head of white-blonde hair sat atop his head. And he was indeed rummaging through the photography books. He wore a plain black t-shirt-which hugged his torso quite nicely-and ripped blue jeans. On his feet was a pair of half-wrecked converse that were also black.

"Oh wow. He's perfect." Chloe muttered. "Guys come with me."

My eyes widened and shot back to her.

"You want to go and _talk_ to him. That's not our thing; we always admire from afar." I said, my words tumbling out of my mouth and tripping over one another after being silent for so long.

"No I'm not going to talk to him-unless he talks to me of course...But yeah, I'm just going to buy a book and dash to line up either in front or behind him."

"And what will that achieve?" Jamie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to see which photography book he chose. I could learn how far along in the art he is."

"_Art_?" I scoffed. "The _art _of photography?"

Chloe shot me a playful glare.

"Yes. Art. Now come on." She sprang up gracefully and made her way towards the nearest bookshelf. Jamie and I threw glances in each other directions before leaping out of our seats after her. Arriving behind her, she was skimming through the books; her fingers lightly tracing over the spines as she read the titles.

"Clo hurry up before he leaves." Jamie whispered. Chloe threw a concerned glance in the boy's direction. He was strolling casually towards the line to buy his book. Rapidly, she returned to whiz through the books with careful precision.

"I can't just choose any book at random. It needs to actually be a book I'll like." She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue against the bridge of her mouth. Chloe appeared calm but I could see that she was becoming slightly frantic in her hurry. I said nothing during this time as my thoughts were straying back to Kyle and Lola for the millionth time today.

"Oh wait! I'll get 'The Casual Vacancy'!" Chloe snatched the book gently but speedily off the shelf and turned sharply on her heel to walk towards the line-and the boy who was still there. Jamie and I followed her.

Upon reaching the line, we shuffled up behind him-barely able to contain our giggles as the woman in front of the mystery boy dropped her coins on the counter, picked up her book and left. We waited for the blonde boy to move forward and buy his book but he stayed planted where he was. Raising an eyebrow, I continued to watch the boy. Wasn't he going to move?

Eventually noticing us, he whipped his white-blonde head around to face the three of us. His eyes were storm grey.

"Do you want to go first? I still have to dig out my money." He smiled sweetly down at us, flashing a set of slightly crooked but white teeth. We nodded shyly before scurrying past him in a tight huddle-none of us wanting to scoot too close to him accidentally.

As Chloe placed her new book on the counter, Jamie and I separated to stand on either side of her. Jamie eyed the box of varying key rings in front of her and wound a lock of her strawberry-blonde hair around her finger nervously as Chloe fished out her purse from deep inside her shoulder bag. I stared nonchalantly at the wall ahead of me that was adored with film posters and book reviews. I had lost interest in the mystery boy now that Chloe had achieved her goal-the lack of conversation had once again provided time for my thoughts to reluctantly travel back to Kyle, so I couldn't find it in me to pay attention to the fact that the boy was still stood behind us. Bored with the sight of the wall, I turned my attention to Chloe; staring at her hands as they whizzed into her purse and came out clutching a five pound note along with several coins. I watched as her hand froze after placing the money on the counter.

"I don't have enough." She said plainly with seemingly little surprise. But when I looked up to her face, I saw the uncertainty swim through her eyes. Reaching down to my own bag-preparing to offer my friend some of my own money-I paused at the sound of a male voice. My gaze darted back to the source-the mystery boy. He flicked his white-blonde hair slightly as he extended a hand towards us in a gesture to stop me.

"How much do you need? I didn't buy a drink so I have money left over, I could give you some." The same sweet smile that he had given us earlier lit up his face again.

"I only need a pound." Chloe mumbled with a smile. At this the boy's hand dove into his pocket and returned with a handful of coins. Staring down, he raised the hand that was filled with money to rummage through it with his fingers. Eventually finding a pound coin, he smiled at Chloe before passing it over to her.

"Thanks." She smirked timidly. He nodded and grinned back. Chloe then picked up her book and hurried away from the counter. Realising slightly too late, Jamie and I scurried after Chloe, not wanting to be left alone with the boy for even a second.

"That was amazing." Chloe turned to grin at us as if she had just married him. Rolling my blue eyes, I smiled fondly at her.

As we continued to walk down the stairs and through the front doors of the shop, passing the few people that remained amongst the books, we slipped back into silence. With the exciting prospect of an attractive stranger gone, I could feel the gloomy cloud of sorrow looming over us again; its hushed rain pounding on our heads. I had no idea what Jamie and Chloe were thinking. But my thoughts were clinging on to Kyle once more. It was like the terrifying ghostly shadow of a stranger stalking me on the street-never leaving and growing closer every minute.

_Harry's POV:_

Staring at the bare peach wall of Lola's would-be bedroom, I released a shaky breath. The foamy yellow carpet caressed my feet as I raked my eyes across my surroundings. We had been so prepared. All of Lola's toys were set out in various places around the decorated room-ready for when she was old enough to play with them. I had even put a light pink armchair in the corner of the room by the window so that we could read to Lola with the sunlight falling across her tiny face.

I shuffled closer to the cot that stood next to the furthest wall in the square room. It was a white wooden cot with posts on each corner leading up to a pink fabricated roof. White lace curtains hung limply down from it, shrouding the back of the cot from the wall. Leaning forward, I picked up the teddy that Izzy had rested neatly against the shiny bars. It was a tiny golden coloured bear with a neat purple ribbon tied around its neck. The bear had belonged to Izzy. As I held it in my hand, stroking my thumb numbly over the slightly matted fluff, I stared down into its empty black eyes. There was a slight sparkle on the surface of the beady balls when I twisted the bear in the light which suggested the echo of a childhood well spent with this toy. But nothing else was there to indicate that this was anything more than a teddy bear; a simple child's toy. It could have come to mean more to Lola than that in time. But now it never would.

Taking in a sharp breath through my nostrils, I placed the bear back down where it had been. Although I had released it, the tiny ball of fluff continued to gaze up at me with its dead eyes and forcibly stitched smile. It seemed to taunt me so I spun sharply around on my heel and ran a hand backwards through my hair, scanning the room before hurrying to cross the short distance between myself and the door.

Once I was stood in the doorway, my hand shot out to grab the door handle and I swung it shut behind me; gently connecting the door to its frame and only releasing it when I heard the tiny click. I didn't want to stay in that room. I couldn't. I had no idea what we were going to do with it now either.

Shuffling aimlessly through the house, I reached the door that would lead me out into the garden. Raising my stooped head, I spotted Izzy slouching in a deck chair that she had dragged to the centre of the quickly dimming garden. I stood watching her for a while; not knowing if she desired company or not and unsure if I was willing to provide it either way. The summer had ended abruptly with a thunderstorm and now the bitter cold air blew harshly around outdoors. I stared at Izzy's untamed mousy brown hair as it blew around her face in energetic strands. Even though I hadn't ventured outside at all today, I could practically feel the frost that would be striking at Izzy's exposed skin. But she didn't move once as I stood there. She became a statue; staring off into the distance but never seeing. I had begun to fear that she never would see anything ever again after spending days being as silent as the dead. Her eyes had been vacant for days as well. The sparkling blue had disappeared beneath a layer of protecting glass in an attempt to prevent any further heartbreak by locking out the world. I didn't know how long she planned to be like this but it scared me.

I turned and walked into the hallway. There I snatched Izzy's thick grey coat from the coat hook on the wall and headed back towards the garden door.

Pausing with my weak hand on the chilly door handle, I glanced up at her again. Izzy still hadn't moved-not even a slight turn of the head was evident. I lowered the handle and thrust the clear glass door open. The sudden cold hit me like a moving wall but I didn't hesitate as it then began to pinch at my exposed skin. Striding forward rapidly, I came to a halt behind Izzy and tenderly draped her coat around her shoulders.

For a while, she didn't react. But as I was about to turn and leave, she inched her hands up her shoulders to clutch onto the edges of the coat and drag it further around her torso. Then she flicked her head to the side and cast me a grateful look. Raw emotion lingered in her features after days of cruel torment but I could see the hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. Something flashed across her face at lightning speed and she raised her hand to entwine it with my own.

**_I'm sorry that it's SO late but I got a bit side-tracked and then school started again D: Thanks if you kept the faith that I would return throughout the time that I was gone. I promise this won't happen again-and if it does then I'll write an extra long paragraph. (I had a bit of writers block when I sat down to do this so I couldn't make it very long this time to make up for the time.) _**

**_Also I need a few more filler chapters before the next main thing so we've reached another point where you can again tell me what you want me to write about :) _**

**_And who's going to the Royal Albert Hall this weekend?! GUYS I'M GOING AND I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED! Sorry if you aren't :( _**


End file.
